


Dead Town [OhmToonz]

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, BBS, Blood and Gore, Bonus Chapter, Dead People, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gore, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Nuclear, Prologue, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vanoss Crew - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 27,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: A nuclear gas is spread around the world, causing some to die and turning into the living dead, but some were immune to the gas, those people must unite to survive.Ryan finds himself stuck with two misfit brothers, one of which he falls in love with.Wattpad: Fan_O_Hour
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prologue

The fourth world war had finally broken out, and for the safety of the people, political parties had some scientists create a gas that would make the fighters and soldiers pass out, so the war would end.

but corrupted and sad the scientists made it so the gas would kill the soldiers, but little did they know that the planes that would spread the gas would fly around the whole world.

After the news broke out that the gas would be spread onto every city, every town, every country anarchy broke loose, people killing each other and stealing, being reckless and trying to scavenge to live, but soon after the gas spread people started dropping like flies.

Although, some didn't. Some found that they were immune to the gas's effects of death.

not only did the gas linger, but it brought the dead back to life, but they weren't idle, they were harmful, like the zombie's you'd see in TV shows and Movies.

Ryan Wrecker was a worker at his mother's flower shop, he recently just graduated high school, on his way to moving out to attend his dream college, when they heard their city was about to be hit by the gas Ryan did everything he could to create a makeshift bunker in the basement, him and his mother hid, locked away from the outside world and future raiders.

but gas is gas, it seeped into the basement slowly killing his mother, Ryan, however, didn't die, he was happy to know he wasn't dying but not happy to know everyone out there could be dead, he stayed in that basement for weeks.

He talked to his mother's rotting corpse like she was still alive, but he was really shocked when she stood up.

she tried to bite him, that's when it hit him. Zombie Apocolypse.

He bashed her head in with a shovel they had in the basement, after crying to himself for hours 

he packed a bag full of food and clean water, all sorts of stuff he'd need including some potential weapons and left his flower shop to seek out others, because, he can't possibly be the only one left right?


	2. Ryan: 1

I walked on the dirt road, it was long and I couldn't see past the horrizion, every step made the end look further and further away, my legs started to get sore.

I was hot, but it wasn't hot outside, I shivered here and there but it wasn't cold outside.

I kept walking, I saw a car in the distance, and hope gives you the will to keep going so I used this burst of energy to drag myself to the car. nobody was in it and all the doors were closed, I opened the passenger side door. Glad it wasn't locked.

water bottles full fo water in the back seats! score!

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked to the trunk, the truck looked like a rock had fell on it, all dented and scraped.

I opened it up and there was gym bag, a few grocery bags and a cooler.

I grabbed the gym bag and threw it behind me on the dirt, and put the cooler down slowly and then palced the grocery bags down gently beside the cooler, I reached in the grocery bags one by one pulling out rotten lettuce, rotten produce.

But to my lukc there was a few cans full of beans and other things I could eat, I put those in my bag and opened the cooler plugging my nose in case there was something rotten in there too, luckily it was just a wine bottle, It was open but there was still a good amount in it, I oepned the gym bag and took out shoes, they don't fit me sad, I took the shirt and shors in case I need fabric or something, I reached in and found what I wanted a water bottle, It was empty so I poured the reaming wine in it and put it in my back pack. there was also a wallet in there, but it was gym membership cards and points cards so I left them, I went back to the trunk and pulled off the little fabric bottom to reveal a spare tire and tools to use when switching them out, took the most dangerous looking tools and closed the trunk.

I went to the glove compartment and pulled it open, random papers and money, it's useless now, mint candies, I popped on in my mouth and put the rest in my pocket, there was a little flash light it didn't work but I took it anyways. and under neath some garbage there was a lighter, it actually worked so I took it with me or course.

I searched the sunglasses holder in the top and found a pair of women's sunglasses, I took them and put them on my head, I crawled into the back and searched under the seats, nothing but grabage under the first seat, but under the next seat there was a lock box, I tried every key on the car key ring and none of them worked so I used one of the metal tools I took to bash the box open, it was just cash and coins, but there was a pocket knife which of course I took and shoved in my pocket, I already had another blade which was in my boot. 

Nothing else under the rest of the seats but I did rip off some of the fabric from the car seats, it was kinda gross but if I needed it I had it, I closed the door and put the keys back in the ignition, I tried to turn the car on but no gas.

I looked at the sun set, I pulled out my thermal blanket I stole from a camping store, it was one of the few things I grabbed before the zombies noticed I was there, so I ran out.

I lied in the back seats, sure it wasn't meant for a adult man to lie down in but it was better then on the dirt like last night, I stared at the grey fabric ceiling for what felt like hours before actually falling asleep.


	3. Luke: 2

I grab the metal can in front of me on the shelf and read the dusty label.

"Chicken Noodle Soup Supreme, what the fuck does supreme mean!"

I heard a laugh from come from the aisle beside me, I put the can in my bag and kept looking for other canned foods, soups, tomatoes, beans, pickled foods, everything you'd never eat, but now I have too.

I walked over the cash register and grabbed a few gum packets from the display and shoved them into my bag, I turned around and heard laughter from the same aisle, I rolled my eyes and walked over there.

I pulled out my knife and walked to the aisle, I leaned against the shelf and snickered.

"If you don't quit laughing you'll attract a zombie you fool!"

I heard the giggling stop.

"Luke you always ruin my fun!"

"you got what you wanted?"

"yes we can leave now..."

I put my knife away and grabbed Jonathan's bag and we left through the back door again, I'm worried out main grocery store is running out. There's not much left and I know Jonathan hates moving he'd be upset to hear me say we gotta move, but we have to.

We walked side by side for thrity minutes until we got back to our little campsite, Jon took my bag and went to stock our stock pile room, I watched as he left. I really didn't want to move again but we can't risk out lives going into the town's Costco, sure I bet the food in there can last us a year maybe, even with being gluttonus but so many zombies, and it's two of us. I can't let Jonathan get hurt or worse, die, we don't even know if these zombies spread by bites, maybe we are forevr immune but I'm not willing to test that.

"Luke, want me to make some supreme chicken noodle soup?" Jonathan laughed at the 'supreme'

"sure, I can make it-"

"you made it last night! my turn!"

I rolled my eyes and watched him go back into the room and come out and start cooking it over the open fire, Jonathan was always nervous around fire since his father died in one when he was small, but Jonathan aways tried to be strong around me.

That's why he's my best friend. my brother.

I read a comic book I took from the store until Jonathan gave me my soup, I ate it all,guess the supreme wasa marketing thing cause it tasted normal, well bland... Iv'e eaten so much soup.

Jonathan sat down to read when I decided to tell him about my food concern, he was mad, he was upset.

"LUKE YOU KNOW WE CANNOT LEAVE AGAIN! I REFUSE!"

"calm down, you're causing a lot of noise-"

"FUCK OFF!"

Jonthan went to his tent and threw his book into the, he had a look of terror on his face when the fire grew bigger t the fuel, I wanted to tell him it will be fine but he just stormed off.

I looked at the fire and I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. Not here, not now, not ever.

We can't stay here forever.


	4. Ryan: 3

I woke up with tears in my eyes, I'm not gonna lie to myself, I cried myself to sleep because I miss my mother, I miss my friends, I miss ... everything.

I got out of the car, I streched my legs and back it really hurt cause I was cramped but it beat sleeping on dirt, I grabbed my bag and put it on, then I looked at the rising sun, I miss my mother.

I continued to walk the way I was going before I stopped, I knew town was somewhere down this road cause that's what my map said, I put those sunglasses on and continued to walk, I watched carefully making sure no dead were around me.

I popped another mint in my mouth and walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like forever, until I spotted building on the horizon, the town!

I started to get tired so I sat on the ground, I was very hungry and It seemed like I was down more cans than I thought I counted, I'll need to eat the food I got from the car then.

I ate some of whatever I had left, no wonder my bag felt lighter than it usually does, cause I'm running out of food, I also took out one of my knives and trimmed down my hair using a mirror I stole from a drug store, trimmed my beard too, it wasn't much but I hated when my beard got long.

I drank some water and washed my face a little, then I got up and my knee buckled so I sat back down, I hissed at the pain in my left calf, I grabbed some spare fabric I got from some curtains in someone's house, I lifted my pant leg and removed the make shift bandage over my calf, the cut was red, yellow and purple but it stopped bleeding that's good.

I rinsed it with water and cired while doing so, trying not to scream I wrap the new fabric over my wound and just sit there trying to get used to it, I'm so fucking stupid how could I let myself trip and fall like that, I'm an idiot.

I got up making sure I wasn't leaving anything behind, once I checked I kept walking. It mainly started as a limp but I got used to it.

I entered the town soon enough, dusty and gross I hated it. But it looked like every town I've seen so far so I have to get used to it soon, which is what makes me sad.

I walked around trying to avoid contact with the walking dead, I walked past a grocery store, too many zombies, I walked and soon stopped in front of a drug store.

I walked in quietly and went down the first aisle nothing but beauty supplies, although I do grab some cologne and a deoderant. 

the next aisle had women's care, pass.

the third aisle had baby and family planning stuff, pass again.

the fourth aisle has birthday cards and gift wraaping, pass.

the next aisle had men's care, alright! I walked down and broswe the hair gels and combs, I take a can of shaving cream and a razor and put them in the little basket I grabbed when I walked in, I grabbed moisturizer, mini shampoo and conditioner along with body wash, I grabbed some more stuff then waled to the next aisle.

FOOD!

I grabbed can's of soup, beans, tomatoes, chips, ceral, anything I could find, trail mix! score! I ate some trail mix while grabbing other food, I walked to the next aisle to find candy and medicines, I grabbed some candy and advil.

the next aisle had water and bathroom stuff, but there were two zombies staring at the shelvesm groaing and drooling, or something, I wasn't close enough to see.

I wanted that water, scratch that I NEEDED that water.

I grabbed a candy bar fromthe previous aisle and threw it away from the aisle the zombies are in, they were startled, they started growling and slowly walking over there, one was slow but the other was pretty fast.

I ran to the water as soon as they were distracted, I grabbed some and drank a bottle right on spot. I heard growling so I looked and the fast zombie was spriting at me.

"AH!"

I yelled, alerting the slow zombie too, I fumbled but grabbed my shovel out from my bag and stepped back, I was bracing for impact.

I haven't really fought any yet, I just ran or hid. 

It sprtined at me and opened it decaying jaw and yelled basically, I put the shovel over my shoulder and as soon as it was close enough I swung with all the force I had, it groaned as I hit in the head, it's head exploded with grey goop, it splattered all over my face, the shovel and the shelves, it's body dropped lifeless to the floor. the little remaining chunks of his head fell to the floor, the good everywhere. I almost threw up.

I wiped my face and saw the slow zombie, I walked up to it and swung at it with an overhead hit, it's head split in half and the bloody goop flew all over the shelving and floor, it groaned as it fell to the ground, it grabbed my ankle so I stopped on it' head, the bone crushing sound was loud, it also made squishy noises as the good poured out from it's eye sockets and ears, I stomped until it's grip went lose, I kicked it out of the way and ran to the washroom not caring about the other four zombies I spotted in the next aisle, I've caught their attention too.


	5. Luke: 4

I woke up to a loud bang, I shot up and ran over to Jon's tent, who was not in there. I frantically walked around until I found him, throwing empty cans at a stop sign, but the stop sign has fallen over, which is what I assume caused me to wake up so abruptly.

"Jonathan."

Jon turned around and looked at me, anger in his eyes, maybe sadness.

"what. do. you. want."

He spoke to me as if it was a demand rather than a question, I knew he was very emotional sometimes and clearly that time is now.

"I don't want to leave either, Jon listen to me, you're my brother and I only want what's best for you, I'd sacrifice myself so you can live on, you mean so much to me Jon..."

He looked as if he was going to cry, he turned around giving me the cold shoulder and he picked up one of the empty cans by his feet.

"but I think we're running out of stores to raid-"

"the fucking costco LUKE!"

Jon turned and threw the can at me, it hit me right in the face, I winced as I felt blood run down my cheek.

He looked sorry, the way he looked at my cut cheek then back at my eyes, it was clear making me bleed was not his intention.

"Jon you know it's full of zombies, two of us can't go in there, please Jon just understand where I'm coming from!"

Jon kicked on of the cans, it bounced around a little, I watched the can until it came to a hault in front of my feet.

"listen, Luke I'm sorry, but you're caring voice and reasons won't change my mind, I want to go into the costco."

I nodded, and walked away, once Jon sets his mind on something he doesn't give up. Ever.

I sat in front of the fire pit, staring at the grey tone sky. I grabbed a can of beans and ate it for breakfast, leaving half of it for Jon.

I took my pistol and walked into town, looking for stores that had food, that we hadn't raided yet. I had to look deep through the town, because all of these were empty of food or full of zombies that we could not go into, though Jon thinks different.

I fidget with my gun trying not to feel upset, Jon is my brother and his emotions effect me.

I look up after hearing a zombie noise, it's stuck behind a chained fence, I snicker at it but contiue to walk, just as I look up I see the faded broke neon sign of a

7/11

I don't go in just yet, I'll save it for when we really need the food, I look around and memorize where it is and what's around it.

I laugh at the trapped zombie before speed walking home.


	6. Ryan: 5

I rinsed my face, I heard the noises of the zombies, some banging on the locked washroom door. I ran up to the door and leaned against it, holding on to my shovel with all my grip.

The banging stopped, the noises stop, I looked under the door and no zombie feet were there, it was clear.

I put my shovel away and took the basket of stuff, I put shaving cream on then started to shave my beard, not fully but just enough so it didn't look like I was homeless.

I took some scissors and cute my hair, making sure it looked pretty even, better than any knife could do.

after washing my face in the gross and rusted sink I dried it with paper towels.

while there I used the washroom, not wasting an oppurtunity, I tried to flush but the toilet was broken.

I opened the washroom door to find a bunch of zombies just idling around, so I closed it again and went out through the tiny window in the washroom.

After getting out I walked carefully around the town, I noticed a big, and I mean BIG costco, but I looked through the window to see it was basically packed with zombies, I'm not even going to try going in there, even if I had no food left.

I found an apartment building, I saw no zombies on the first floor so I took one of the apartments, I think I'll stay in this town for a little, seemed to have a ton of stores, but also zombies. Not good.

I put out some of my stuff, like stored my food here, I don't need to carry it everyday, it hurts my back if it gets to heavy.

I sat on the bed, hoping it was cleaner than what it looked like.

I went to the washroom and washed my shovel, I ahted when it was covered in blood, or any weird fluid.

I missed my mother and this was her shovel, it means a lot to me so I'll be damned if I lost it.

I left my apartment with my bag and shovel in hand, maybe I can find more food? I mean, do I really have to wait until I run low again? 

nope.

I was walking around when I heard one of those vile creatures, I turned to fight it but it was stuck behind a fence, I walked up to it and laughed at it.

"what a fucking loser you are!"

I laughed and pointed at it, then after it tried to grab me through the fence I walked away, I stopped by the store right beside the zombie, it's a 7/11! 

that brings back a ton of memories, I met this guy at 7/11 once, he was the cashier, he was.... very nice.. and hot.

I looked through the window, I think I see one or two zombies, nothing I can't handle. The sun started setting, so I decided to come back another time, as I walked to my new apartment, I felt happier here than I ever did in any other city.


	7. Luke: 6

The days had started going by faster and faster, I finally decided it was time to raid the 7/11, we needed food more than ever now, we only have a few soup cans left and Jon is refusing to eat any until he knows we have more.

I didn't tell him about the 7/11, I knew he'd want to come, or he'd cause trouble only suggesting the fucking costco, I told him I was going to scout out stores that might have food and little to none zombies in it, he wanted to come but I told him to watch camp.

"That's a useless job and you know it! let me come!" 

"no, stay here."

Jon frowned, the last thing I wanted was to make him upset again, after last time.

"please let me-"

"Jonathan, you will stay here, understand?"

"fine..."

I got an empty backpack and filled it with some useful gear, like a baseball bat, a pocket knife, a water bottle, and random stuff like string.

I got dressed for quick action, like killing zombies.

I held the bat and left, I felt bad... he really wanted to come but I said no, I knew it's for the better but he's really like a little kid, I can't always crush his dreams... though there are't many cause we live in a wasteland.

I walked around the town, where the fuck was the 7/11? I can't be gone too long or Jon might come looking for me and that is the last thing I want, what ifhe gets hurt? he's my brother, I can't let him get hurt.

I stop and look at the grey sky.

"but I'm hurting him..."

I turn to run back home, maybe to get Jon to come with me or just die of starvation with him, but stop in my tracks as I turn down an alley and see a glimpse of the 7/11 sign. I run to it, passing random buildings and some apartment buildings.

I slow down and walk backwards when I noticed one of apartment building's first floor room's window was open, and it looked like someone was living in there. I peaked through the big curtain gap and saw clothes laying on the dresser and some empty food cans on the floor... weird...

I kept going until I got to the 7/11.

I go around back because the zombies were at the front of the store, they didn't even seem to notice me run past, like they were focused on one another.

I tried to open the door, it was locked so I took my baseball bat and hit it several times before the handle fell off, I then kicked the door open.

I then break the handle off the next door that actually led into the store, and I kick the door open.

The two zombies saw me and walked over to me.

I knocked one of their heads straight off, the body fell to the ground and the decaying blood puddled, the other one I knocked over, helpess and on it's back I used my heel to crush it's skull in.

once it stopped groaning I kicked it's body away, I then went to one of the aisles infront of me.

soup, soup...soup... SOUP!

when the government annoucned the gas all stores everywhere stocked up on canned goods, and seems all 7/11 got was fucking soup.

"He's gonna hate me if I bring home one more can of chowder soup..."

Ping

I turn my head, what was that noise?

surely there's another zombie here...

I walk over to the cash register.

"come here zombie... let me bash your head in, just like your stupid other zombie friend..."

BANG

I whipped my head around to see a zombie banging on the outside window of the 7/11, wanting to get in but the glass stopping him.


	8. Ryan: 7

It's been days, and I've completly run out of food, notihng left here, I have nothing left and my stomach is killing me, I haven't eaten in a day or two, waiting for the right time to go inside that 7/11, the time is now.

I leave my little home with my bag and trusty shovel, it's nce and shiny all clean and ready to kill those zombies.

I walk to it, that fenced in zombie was facing the wrong way, I laughed at it again.

I look into store, the two zombies seem to be near the back so I enter through the front door, I pulled the door open and a bell rang.

"shit"

I hid behind the slushie machine when I heard the groaning zombies walk to the front door, I hit and held my breath, maybe I didn't have to kill them if I didn't need too, these were people once... functioning members of society, this is like a seccond life kinda... kinda...

I watched as they looked around trying to find me or whatever made the noise, I grabbed a few bags of chips that were in the stand in front of me, I put them in my bag silently then-

BANG

The sudden noise made me jump.

something was trying to get through the back doors, the zombies turned and headed over to the back of the store, I sighed and stood up and grabbed a few snack foods, I even started eating a gronalla bar when-

BANG

I dropped it and hid again, as I heard something step into the roon, the figure walked around the store, I heard the zombies groan and growl, then a few whacks and the zombies were bleeding all over the ground, one's head missing, I saw the figure, seemed to be another human... WAIT

He walked into one of the aisle and I crawled behind the counter and tried to calm my breathing, another fucking human holy shit.

"He's gonna hate me if I bring home one more can of chowder soup..."

oh my fucking got, I reach for a water bottle in my bag when I dropped a pin or something small.

ping

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT SHIT

I heard the footstpe sof the man headed my way... I gripped my shovel.

"come here zombie... let me bash your head in, just like your stupid other zombie friend..."

the voice was smooth, but also rough, like butter cream... sweet savoury but kinda sour... it was a nice voice, I really liked it-

BANG

I gasped, the footsepts went away.

I peered over the counter and saw the man staring at a zombie trying to get inside the store.

"what a fucking dumbass, it says pull not push!"

The man laughed

I snickered, that was pretty funny.

wait.. he's taking MY FOOD

while he stared at the zombie bashing the window I pulled out my shovel and snuck behind him, I stood behind him, the edge of my shovel almost touching the back of his neck.

"haha, fucking dumbass.."

He turned around to a shovel in his face, I made an angry face.

His eyes went wide, shocked but then he seemed calm, did he know I was here?

"who are you?"

"this is my food, leave or I'll shove your head off!"

He laughed, he grabbed the shovel and threw it on the ground.

"who are you"

That seemed to be more of a statement than a question. but his stern voice made me scared, I got nervous maybe I was going to die, I should of just hid away, and cried myself to sleep tongith without food, let him have it all, fuck why am I weak ass-

"I said who are you."

I looked up, I didn't even know I was staring at the ground.

His eyes were a honey brown, wonderful colour to stare into.

"R-Ryan"

He has a beard, it makes him look manly and indimidating, maybe that's why I'm so scared of him.

"Well Ryan, where'd you come from? why are you here?"

"why are you asking so many questions?"

He pulled out a baseball bat, and I saw his knuckled go white, he was clearly holding it with force.

"o-okay, I came from a town many many days away, traveling looking for food.... I have none left..."

His eyebrows went up.

"You're coming with me."

"no way! stranger danger!"

"we have food.

"we?"

He mumbled the word 'shit' like he didn't want me to know about this 'we'.

"yea, my brother Jonathan, he's a crazy son of a bitch and he'll gladly take you out in one hit if you try anything, now come with me."

He smiled, it was kinda sweet and cute, I nodded and he put his hand out... does he want me to hold it?

"what about the.. the uh.. food?"

"right! loot, then you're coming with me, don't even think about running away."

I nodded and grabbed al the food I can find, I'm so hungry...

after we gathered everything we could hold He once again put his hand out...

"don't be shy"

I grabbed his hand, and he led me down pathways and streets I haven't discovered yet, until we reached the sand and dead land outside of the city, I saw a little building and tents. but it was surrounded by a fence, or wall made of sandbags and dirt bags.

"this is our camp, now don't try anything funny, I can out run you."

I shivered, this man sure is scary.

"Jonathan!"

"Who's there?"

"It's me"

"who's me?"

"you know my voice dumby"

"how do I know it's you? someone could of mimiced your voice!"

the man sighed and rolled his eyes

"I'm joking dude, I'm coming..."

The make shift fence gate was unlocked from the inside and a tall male came out, he looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"INTRUDER!"

He pulled out a machete and put it to my throat, I jumped back and let go of the man's hand.. wait.. we were still holding hands... oh.. even In a moment of sudden life or death I started blushing.

"JONATHAN!"


	9. Luke: 8

I laughed at the zombie, it was trying to push open the glass door, but it was a pull door.

"what a fucking dumbass, it says pull not push!"

I laughed a little more, sure they were once people, but they no longer are human, they're just a stupid mindless body roaming around looking for people to eat.

"haha, fucking dumbass.."

I turned around, the sharp end of a shovel shoved against my face, I looked around it and saw a shorter man, with fluffy brown hair, his eyebrows furrowed.

My eyes went wide, but then I tried not to seem so shocked since I knew there had to be others alive if Jonathan was also alive.

"who are you?"

I asked, trying to remain calm, my hands fell to my sides I was about to grab my weapon..

"this is my food, leave or I'll shove your head off!"

I laughed, without thinking about it I grabbed the shovel's neck and threw it to the ground, the man watched it fall. I looked at him.

"who are you."

He was dead silent, maybe he was scared. he seemed to be lost in thought, he was staring down at the shovel.. was he gonna pick it up and attack? should I be ready to fight? there's no way he can win fighting me. I asked again.

"I said who are you."

He looked up at me, his eyes went a little wide, maybe he was scared... he seemed to be looking into my eyes, his eyes were a nice penny light brown, copper colour.

"R-Ryan"

He had a shaven beard, mine was a full beard, did he trim it? but why? it's not like anyone would of ever seen him if he hadn't run into me.

"Well Ryan, where'd you come from? why are you here?"

I put my hand behind my back, gripping my baseball bat, I wasn't gonna hit him... just indimadate him a little.

"why are you asking so many questions?"

I pulled out my baseball bat from behind my back and gripped it really hard, trying to scare him I furrowed my brows. he looked down to my knuckles. It was working.

"o-okay, I came from a town many many days away, traveling looking for food.... I have none left..."

I raised my eyebrows, he has none left? me and Jon have some.. but he has nothing...

"You're coming with me."

"no way! stranger danger!"

"we have food.

"we?"

fuck me seriously

"shit..."

think say something Luke, don't get frazzled.

"yea, my brother Jonathan, he's a crazy son of a bitch and he'll gladly take you out in one hit if you try anything, now come with me."

Ryan smiled, it was cute, though I met this man who tried to kill me I can't help but smile at his. I held out my hand gesturing for him to hold onto it as I'd guide him to camp.

"what about the.. the uh.. food?"

He's so smart.

"right! loot, then you're coming with me, don't even think about running away."

I warned him, I turned my back to him and filled my bag with canned goods.

after we gathered everything we could hold, I walked over to him and held out my hand again.

"don't be shy"

He grabbed my hand, I led him to our camp, he seemed a little chocked to see how prepared I was.

"this is our camp, now don't try anything funny, I can out run you."

He shivered, was he cold? or scared?

"Jonathan!"

I called.

"Who's there?"

"It's me"

"who's me?"

"you know my voice dumby"

"how do I know it's you? someone could of mimiced your voice!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes

"I'm joking dude, I'm coming..."

The gate opened and Jon smiled at me, he then looked over and saw Ryan, his eyes went wide.

"INTRUDER!"

Jon pulled out a machete and put it up to Ryan's throat, Ryan jumped and let go of my hand... wait we were holding hands still!? I swear I let it go when we walked up to the gate... I gulped and looked over to Ryan who's face was red. Clearly scared. 

I stepped in between the blade and Ryan.

"JONATHAN!"

"WHAT? HE HAS COME TO STEAL OUT FOOD!"

"NO"

I sighed and lowered the machete, I looked back to see Ryan scared for his life, shaking.

"wha-what do you mean no!?"

"he helped me get food, you dumbass!"

Jon looked behind me, maybe looking at Ryan... he looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

"fine but if he steals anything I'm blaming you!"

He pointed his finger at me and walked away back into camp after I gave him my bag full of food, I then took Ryan's off his back for him.

Ryan wa silent, he looked at his feet.

I gave the other bag to Jon after he came back to grab it, Jon liked sorting things, it was his hobby... kinda...

I locked the gate when Ryan stepped in, he was hesitant I could tell.

"Okay Ryan, you're welcome to join our camp, we can use extra hands." 

I smiled at him.

"you never told me-me your name..."

"I'm Luke, and that's... that was Jonathan."

Ryan nodded, he sat down on a chair that faced the fire pit, Ryan fiddled with his hands, his face red. He looked up at me and turned away quickly when out eyes met.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm going to help Jon I'll be back-"

"where's your washroom area?"

"oh.. we uh... usually go into town for that but you can....."

"I just need some water..."

"oh, here."

I handed him a water bottle that sat by the fire pit, it was for putting fires out but he can use it real quick.

I left him with the water and stepped into the storage tent, Jon was on the floor counting all the need food and sorting it.

"His name's Ryan by the way"

"Ryan, cool.. anyways Luke, I was thinking with an extra person we can go into that costco and loot, three is better than one!"

"Jon snap out of it, we don't even know his combat skills and you wanna send him into certain death!"

"Luke please! we can ask!"

"what if he lies!?"

Jon sighed, he looked upset again. I sighed, I was about to hug him when-

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ONE WHO BROUGHT HIM HERE!"

I flinched... then smacked his shoulder.

"Jon SHUT UP... he can fucking hear you screaming!"

"you better fucking trust his eyes sooooo much if you brought him here Luke! think about this!"

Jon said in a mocking tone, he then pushed me out of the tent and zippered it closed.

I turned around and saw Ryan there, looking upset.

"is-is this my fault? you said you were brothers, am I causing a schism?"

"no.. Jon's always been like this, give hima few to warm up to you."

"a few what?"

"Here's a tent for you, I'll just move the medical supplied somewhere else... but do you mind sleeping in my tent tonight?"

"w-w-with y-you?"

"yea, there are extra sleeping bags... is that fine?"

His face went bright red, I get it sleeping in the same tent as a stranger could be nerve racking and.. awkward.

"y-yyes..."

I laughed and went to grab the other sleeping bag.


	10. Ryan: 9

I hid behind the taller man, he was stopping the crazy man from murdering me.

"WHAT? HE HAS COME TO STEAL OUT FOOD!"

The crazy one named Jonathan yelled.

"NO"

I was so scared, I think I'm.. I'm shaking..

"wha-what do you mean no!?"

"he helped me get food, you dumbass!"

Jonathan looked at me, we made eye contact, I think he could clearly see the fear in my eyes. He looked back up to the taller male.. wait what's his name.

"fine but if he steals anything I'm blaming you!"

The man I have yet to learn the name of took his back pack off, then he took mine off for me... not gonna like I kinda liked it... SHIT I feel the blush on my face as I look down to my feet trying to think of thoughts that will stop this blush

After I stepped in, which I was pretty hesitant of the man had locked it behind me, this is it. Myabe it won't be as bad as I think it will be.

"Okay Ryan, you're welcome to join our camp, we can use extra hands."

He smiled at me. Good time to ask his name

"you never told me-me your name..."

"I'm Luke, and that's... that was Jonathan."

I nodded and sat down on a lawn chair right in front of what seemed like a fire pit, I'm sure they cooked here and stayed warm by lighting this. I was nervous... Luke's a nice name, went with him perfetly and oh god I'm thinking about it again. My face burned I looked up at Luke who was watching me keenly, I turned my head and looked away before it got more awkward.

"I'm going to help Jon I'll be back-"

"where's your washroom area?"

I just need some time alone..

"oh.. we uh... usually go into town for that but you can....."

"I just need some water..."

"oh, here."

Luke handed me a water bottle, I took it and held it. I waited until he left before drinking it, and splashing my face with it.

Luke went into the tent, I stood up and walked around, it won't hurt to get to know this place... I looked through every tent, teo tents with sleeping bags in them and another tent with random stuff, maybe supply storage.. there was also a big hole further back behind one of the tents, woner what that is for.

I walked back to where I was previously sitting hoping Luke wouldn't walk out and see I was gone and think I left or stole something, as I walked back I started hearing yelling.

I stepped closer to the tent they were in.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING ONE WHO BROUGHT HIM HERE!"

I jumped back from the tent, hoping I didn't make a noise, I heard a slap.

"..SHUT UP......................."

I couldn't make out what Luke was whispering

"......Luke! think about this!"

The all of a sudden Luke was shoved out of the tent, and closed it up.

Luke turned around and looked me in the eyes, his eyes went wide.

this is my fault, I made him fight with his brother.

"is-is this my fault? you said you were brothers, am I causing a schism?"

"no.. Jon's always been like this, give hima few to warm up to you."

"a few what?"

DAYS? HOURS? YEARS!?

"Here's a tent for you, I'll just move the medical supplies somewhere else... but do you mind sleeping in my tent tonight?"

uh oh... my face is starting to burn up again.

"w-w-with y-you?"

"yea, there are extra sleeping bags... is that fine?"

My face was bright red, I could tell by the way Luke stared at me... but I'll take this chance to get cloer to Luke I guess..

"y-yyes..."

He laughed and walked away, where was he going!?

I followed him, he went through the supply tent and pulled out a sleeping bag, it was grey.

He turned around shocked, maybe he didn't know I was following him.

"are you okay?"

"you scared me Ryan"

"oh sorry, you just left without telling me where you were going.. I thought maybe you wanted me to follow you...? it sounds dumb now that I say it out loud."

"it's fine, I just was lost in thought so I didn't hear you, let's get this set up in my tent before it's dark and we can't see anything."

"okay"


	11. Luke: 10

I walked into the supply tent to grab a sleeping bag, after grabbing it I turned around and- AH

oh it's just Ryan

"are you okay?"

"you scared me Ryan"

"oh sorry, you just left without telling me where you were going.. I thought maybe you wanted me to follow you...? it sounds dumb now that I say it out loud."

"it's fine, I just was lost in thought so I didn't hear you, let's get this set up in my tent before it's dark and we can't see anything."

"okay"

He followed me to my tent, and of course when we bought- stole... no I guess we just took them and it's not considered stealing, but of course we took the biggest ones, Jon's was a little bigger but I'm one hundred percent positive he doesn't want Ryan sleeping in the same tent as him.

I opened it up, it was clean, because unlike Jonathan.. I kept mine clean cause I don't get how he can just have clothes and cans lying around, grosses me out.

I moved my air mattress over, oh...

"You have an air mattress?"

Shit.. Ryan doesn't have one.

"I can go into town with you and get you your own tent and air mattress in the morning..."

"that's fine."

I set up his sleeping bag, by just rolling it out and making sure it was flat, it wasn't too close to my bed, but it wasn't.. too far.

We contiue the day, I show Ryan around but it seems he knows all this stuff, he was probably snooping around earlier.

When it comes night, I make some more soup, Jon looks tired, big bags under his eyes, his eyes red and he looks really fucking tired and mad.

he took his soup into his tent and zipped it closed.

I looked at Ryan, he looked at me with a frown.

"I can leave really, I don't want to ruin your-"

"Ryan, it. is. Fine."

"o-okay."

I think I snapped a little, why was that so agressive? do I really want him to stay longer.. maybe it's because...

"are you okay?"

"w-what!?"

"you um.. you were staring at me..."

Ryan's face was bright red, oh he might of thought..

"yea lost in thought sorry."

I eat my soup and stare at the blazing fire, when it's time to sleep I put it out the fire and lead Ryan to the tent, I grabbed his hand. It was pretty dark and I wasn't sure if he remembered where my tent was so I guided him.

We stopped at the enterance to the tent, I looked at him, he looked into my eyes then looked away.

"if you need to change or anything you can go in first and tell me when you're ready"

"I'm fine."

"okay."

I opened the door and Ryan crouched in, he sat on his sleeping bag, I looked at him, he was pulling out a little latern from his bag, I raised my eyebrow as I turned to zip the door closed.

I sat on my mattress and watched as he popped contacts out.

"you wear contacts?"

"better than glasses."

I nod and watched him turn off the latern and get into his sleeping bag, he lied back facing me.

I lied so my back was facing his back, make it less awkward.


	12. Ryan: 11

I followed him to his tent, I knew where it was but I didn't know which out of the two was his own.

Luke opened it, it was nice and clean, the least of what I expected.

I looked at his sleeping bag, theres an air mattress...

"You have an air mattress?"

"I can go into town with you and get you your own tent and air mattress in the morning..."

"that's fine."

He set up my sleeping back, he used his hand to make sure it was flat.. does Luke have OCD or something?

Luke then took me on a tour of the place but I gave myself one earlier so I don't really pay attenton to what he's saying.

Once it was dinner time Luke made everyome some soup, yay more soup.

Jonathan took his soup and left.

I looked at Luke and frowned, I'm causing this and I know it.

"I can leave really, I don't want to ruin your-"

"Ryan, it. is. Fine."

"o-okay."

I whimper silently when Luke raised his voice, I pushed it too far didn't I? Wait.. I look up at Luke again and he's just staring at my face... I feel a blush creep up on my face.

"are you okay?"

"w-what!?"

"you um.. you were staring at me..."

"yea lost in thought sorry."

After we ate Luke guided me back to his.. our tent, we held hands and walked through the darkness, holding his hand made it less creepy, made me feel safer.

He stopped us at the door, he looked back at me into my eyes, I looked away and blushed but it was way too dark to see.. I think.

"if you need to change or anything you can go in first and tell me when you're ready"

"I'm fine."

"okay."

I followed Luke in amd sat down on my perfectly laid out sleeping bag, I reavhed into my bag and took out my little latern I found in a walmart a few towns back, I took a mirror and took out my contacts then put them in a little container.

I opened the door and Ryan crouched in, he sat on his sleeping bag, I looked at him, he was pulling out a little latern from his bag, I raised my eyebrow as I turned to zip the door closed.

I sat on my mattress and watched as he popped contacts out.

"you wear contacts?"

"better than glasses."

I put the latern away and crawl into my sleeping bag... ugh the ground hurts.

I saw put my back to Luke's face, I don't want it to be weird or awkward in any way, or more than this is.

I lay there for what felt like hours, I can't sleep on this rough ground, the little rocks stabbing me and the uneven ground making it so I can't lay in a nice comfortable spot. I groan and roll on my back, AH that's worse!I roll over so I face Luke's back, I can hear him snoring, I giggle at his little snores, I smile expecting him to smile back but.. he's asleep, on that nice fucking air mattress that I do not have.

I sit up and groan, my back is gonna hurt when I wake up. that is, if I actually get to sleep.

I need fresh air... yes that, I go over to the door and un zip it as quietly as you can with a fucking zipper, I squeeze out and close it behind me, I walk over to the fire pit and sit down, it's pretty cold and windy, considering there hasn't been much weather since the.. the incident.

I hear a zipper open up, I look behind me and see Jonathan step out of his tent, he looks at me and his eyes go wide.

The moon is bright, with no clouds to block it you can see eveything some what clearly.

"What are you doing out this late?"

He closed the tent door and sat on the chair across from me.

"I needed fresh air, Luke forgot to mention that he has an air mattress so I ended up sleeping on the ground, and I can't sleep. at all."

Jon started chuckling

"typical Luke, I'm surprised he didn't ask to share with you"

My face went red, but the moonlight doesn't show that, thank you moon.

"anyways, I just want to say sorry, I don't hate you Ryan, I'm just upset because Luke had broken a promise to me before you came, and honestly with you here we can raid that Costco, three is better than two."

"You don't hate me?"

"I was being an emotional immature idiot, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I hated you."

I smiled, I really thought Jonathan was going to kill me in my sleep.

"So why'd you come out here Jonathan?"

"oh me? I do this often when Luke's asleep, I like the stars... reminds me of my childhood ya know? plus the night is very beautiful, since day time isn't really pretty anymore."

I frown, he's right, the day time is ugly and brutal.. dusty and grey, disgusting and dry, but night... the night time casts a nice cool light over everything.

"also, what's with this costco?"

"oh! okay! so, I want to raid this costco, so much food and supplies in there cause ya know, it's a costco but Luke won't let us, or rather won't let me plan out a raid cause there is WAY to many zombies in there for us to handle together, or so Luke thinks but now with you here maybe he'll let us raid it!"

"sounds like a good idea"

Jonathan smild at me, maybe he doesn't really hate my guts.

"anyways Ryan, would you like to share a mattress with me?"

My face burned red, uhh... my jaw dropped and I couldn't force myself to close it.

"you okay?"

"uhh-y-yes, but I'm fine thank you very much for your offer Jonathan"

Jonathan laughed, he smiled at me.

"if you say so, and it's Jon."

"alright, goodnight Jon."

"Night Ryan."

he watched me as I walked back to Luke's tent, crawled in. I wanted to scream but I couldn't...

I sat ontop of my sleeping bag, I look over at Luke's peaceful and sleeping face, I blush a little but also frown, how much my love for this man will hurt me in the future is just heart breaking, I have to stop liking this man.

I grab my little latern and open up a book I carry with me, it's nothing special just Animal Farm, I start to read where I left off, I'm not gonna be able to sleep. 

I get 20 something pages further when I hear Luke groan, he sits up a little and looks at me with a confused face, I stare at his adorable- umm.. his sleepy eyes.

"Ryan?"

"yesssss?"

"what'cha doing?"

"reading. Is it not obvious?"

"well yeah, but why?"

"I can't sleep"

"why not..?"

"the groud is too un-even, it's too hard and the little rocks are digging into my back and sides, I can go on and on"

Luke chuckled.

"why didn't you sa so earlier.."

I watched as he sat up fuly and moved his pillow.

"cause you were sleeping."

"you could of woken me up, I won't kill you Ryan."

He suffled over and patted the empty side of the air mattress and smiled at me, I wanted to say no to this but... how could I say no to this!?

I grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag and put them on the empty side of the air mattress and sat on it, I got inot my sleeping bag and look right into his eyes and blushed.

"better?"

"b-better."

"good, night Ryan."

"ni-night L-Luke."

I watched as he laid down and put his back to me, I laid down and put my back to his back, I wanted to squeal like a fan girl but... he would hear and think I'm insane.

I heard his little snores soon enough, soon enough, I think I started drifting off to sleep.


	13. Luke: 12

I woke up to the sound of my tent zipper, I turned slowly as to not make noise, I see Ryan squeeze out of the tent, then slowly zip it closed. I look at the little battery powered clock I have beside my mattress, it's 4 am..I think.

I lie there, trying to get back to sleep but it's so difficult, I just want to know where Ryan went, and why he left, I want him back in... the tent. Wait what.

I just kept thinking, my mind running. But it got tired, I eventually fell back asleep.

I woke up again, but this time it was Ryan reading, his little latern on, quietly flipping the paper pages one after another, dang he read quick. Should I say something? I'm gonna say something.

"Ryan?"

"yesssss?"

"what'cha doing?"

"reading. Is it not obvious?"

smartass.

"well yeah, but why?"

"I can't sleep"

that's the answer I was looking for.

"why not..?"

"the groud is too un-even, it's too hard and the little rocks are digging into my back and sides, I can go on and on"

I smirk and chuckle, why didn't he just say so.

"why didn't you say so earlier.."

I sat up and shuffled my pillow to one side of the mattress

"cause you were sleeping."

"you could of woken me up, I won't kill you Ryan."

I shuffled over and then patted the empty side of the mattress and smiled, trying to coax Ryan into sleeping on the mattres, it seemed to work as I watched him grab his pillow and sleeping bag and lay them out on the empty space beside me, he looked into my eyes and smiled, I smiled back, that's when he turned away, face bright red.

I chuckle silently.

"better?"

"b-better."

"good, night Ryan."

"ni-night L-Luke."

I lied down and put myback to him again, I don't want things to be awkward. I hear him get into his sleeping bag and rest his head on his pillow.

soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up with a warm feeling in my stomach, I opened my eyes to see I was spooing Ryan, GAH!

I flinched and backed away, I looked at his sweet... soft.. adorable little face as he opened his eyes, He seemed to have the same reaction as he flinched backwards, he looked at me with a red face, he then sat up.

"too cute, I made food hurry up."

We both turn out heads at where the voice came from, I saw Jonathan peaking his head into our tent, he laughed then winked at me, he closed the door and I looked back at Ryan.

He was covering his face with his hands, I could hear him sigh.

"s-sorry Ryan, I didn't know I did that.."

"it could of beenmy fault Luke, I don't know if I cuddle in sleep..."

I rubbed the back of my neck and I sat up and looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I think I cuddle in my sleep, sorry, but at least you were warm, and hey... I bet you liked it."

I smirked and winked at him then put my red hoodie on, after it was on I looked at Ryan who's face was so red I thought he was about to pass out.

"okay m-m-maybe I liked it..."

my face burned... wait why is it burning!?

I watched as he took of his shirt, I caught myself staring at every part of his chest and back, I looked away before he could catch me, after he put on anew shirt he left the tent, I followed a little bit after him, I had to change pants first.

"I made something... I don't know what to call it but it's something..."

I look to see Jonathans weird creation, noodles and some type of.. sauce?

"what is that sauce?"

"not sure.. it's edible, tastes alright so just fucking eat it Luke."

I roll my eyes and start to eat, wait...

"where's Ryan?"

"washroom."

"Ah okay."

"protective aren't we?"

"shut up Jonathan"

"I'm just playing"

why is my face still burning...


	14. Ryan: 13

I felt something move away from me, and suddenly I felt a cold breeze, I opened my eyes to see Luke who was super close to me, the only reason I can think of is that.. we were cuddling. I felt a blush creep over my face as I sit up.

"too cute, I made food hurry up."

I turn my head to see Jon at the door, he laughed and winked at Luke... does that mean he knows something about Luke I don't..? Luke looked at me, I covered my face with my hands I don't need him to see me as a blushing mess.

I sigh.

"s-sorry Ryan, I didn't know I did that.."

what if it was my fault!

"it could of been my fault Luke, I don't know if I cuddle in sleep..."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and looked into my eyes, he smiled sweetly... UGH this isn't helping my heart ache.

"I think I cuddle in my sleep, sorry, but at least you were warm, and hey... I bet you liked it."

he winked at me.. I'm about to swoon for this man. 

He lifted his arms to put his red hoodie on, I saw a glimpse of his abs.... oh my fucking god, I think I'm feeling light headed.

"okay m-m-maybe I liked it..."

Luke's face went a little red, maybe he liked it too?

I turned and took off my shirt, just be confident Ryan, don't slouch or hide yourself! show him everything! I could feel his eyes scanning my body as I did my best not to look at him, after I changed shirts I looked at him and smiled, he was looking at the ground, smart man. 

I left the tent, I think he's gonna change too but... It would be tooooo weird if I stayed.

I walked away, I asked Jon to save my meal while I went to the washroom, he agreed and let me leave the camp to head into town, I took my bag and put on my combat boots and walked out of the gate, closing it behind me.

I walked around the town before finding what I was looking for, a clothing store.

fit for someone like me... 

I walk into the store un aware of the little bell at the door, it rings and I instantly here groaning and sudden growling, I pull out my shovel....

WHERE IS MY SHOVEL!!

I panic and throw my bag onto the ground, I don't care if anything breakable was in there, I throw out bags of chips and random clothes and supplies, it's not like that shovel can even fit in this bag, it always stuck out and I could grab it easily, but something inside wanted me to search cause it HAS to be here.

My bag was almost emptied of everything I owned and still no shovel, I felt like yelling and crying, that was my mother's shovel I couldn't of fucking lost it! 

I reach for my hand blade and stand up quickly when the zombie is five feet in front of me, I open the blade and run up, the blade goes right through his decaying throat, the zombie gurgles and yells, but it's muffled by the blood that is coming from his mouth and neck, it drips onto my hand, when he screams again it gets spat onto my face, fucking disgusting. I pull the blade out and he tumbles to the floor, lifeless....

I walk around slowly I wasn't sure if any other zombies lived in the store so I walked lightly and tried not to make any audible noises when touching the clothes and trying them on.

I grabbed a hat off the top shelf but other hats fell on me, I backed up asto not get hit in the face, the clothing rack's foot behind me was unseen, I hit the foot of it.

"FUCK ME!"

I turn to see my calf, now bleeding.

I backed up rather fast, and for that my already healing calf had been put back at sqaure one again, I reach down and try to hold it to stop the bleeding and pain, it wasn't that much blood but it could be enough to make a man pass out.

I grabbed a random shirt and re-did my makeshift bandage, I muffled my cries with another shirt and tried not to hurt myself more. 

Once I was done I stood up only to be tackled by a zombie.

"AH!"

I turn and see his dead face inches from the back of my neck, I flail and push the dead man off of me, it growls and scratches my arm with the jagged finger nails it had.

"SHIT!"

I kick it further away from me when I take the knife and stab it in the chest maybe.. twenty times? as much as it took until it stopped making noise and moving.

I stand up and look around before I wrap my arm, after I see no others, or hear any other zombies I take more shirts and wrap my arm, that fucker had sharp nails...

I continue to take and try on clothes I like, I re-pack my bag with all the stuff I threw out earlier, I was about to leave when a clothing display in the left corner caught my eye, I put my bag down and walked over to it... sexy boxer briefs...

I hold one in my hands, it's soft and comfortable, I grab the two pack of the sexy black ones that is my size and walk out, I continue to walk around, I was going to head back to camp when I passed the 7/11.

I look into the window to see the decaying zombie corpses, not only that but... my shovel..

MY SHOVEL!

I run into the store and grab it, it feels so good to hold it again, I missed it so much...

I stuff it into my bag, right where it belongs and leave the store, but instead of going to the campsite, I take a detour to my old little apartment room.

I enter it and see some of my old cans of soup and energy bars, still edible, I'll leave them here for my own personal back up emergency food.

I grab one of my favourite blavk hoodies and leave, maybe one day I'll come back, or who knows... maybe it will be my home and not that campsite.

I see the sun in the middle of the sky, it's noon.

my stomach growls, I eat a bag of chips while I walk. I start to head back to camp when something touches my back

"AHG!"

I kneel down, fuck that hurts my calf, but I kneel down and grab my pocket knife that's hidden in my boot, I swiftly turn around and stick the knife in the zombie's thigh.

"RYAN WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHa...WHAT."

I look up to see that I did not infact stab a zombie, I have stabbed Luke.. LUKE!?

he falls over holding his thigh, I panic and stand up crouch walk over to where he had fallen.

"IM SO SORRY YOU SNUCK UP ON ME AND I THOUGHT-"

"no...no it-it's my fault.. holy shit that w-was a p-powerful stab Ryan..."

He winces in pain when I touch the knife, I clench my jaw, fucking seriously Ryan!? stabbing the man you have a crush on!?

"Let's get you somewhere comfortable..."

"cam-camp is too far.."

"I know a place."

I help him walk, he leans on me which is kinda painful cause he's heavier and taller than me but I get through it and help him into my apartment home, I set him on the bed slowly.

"wh-what is this place?"

"my old home, until you found me... or I found you... but lay here, I'll get my med kit."

I rummage inside my apartment room, I know it's here somehwere, I dig through the pile of trash and finally find it.

"here it is."

I can hear Luke's pain. I apopgise once more and open the kit next to his thight, he's currently sitting on the egde of the bed and I'm on the floor, a little bit provocative but there is no need for that right now.

I look up at Luke's eyes, he looks at mine then looks away with red cheeks, is he blushing or just embarssed? 

I use my other knife to cut his pant leg off, easy acess to the wound.

I then pull the knife out slowly and then apply pressure to stop the flood of blood, he groans in pain as I apply the preassure, I then apply a bandage and gauze to it, after it's wrapped nicely I let him rest for a moment while I use the washroom.

I wash the blood off my face and clean my arm wound, then properly banadage it up with a real wrap.

I look at him, he's just focused on his wound, I sigh and walk over to him.

"I'm really sorry..."

"were you planning on coming back?"

my eyes widen.

"of course! I just.. I'm used to traveling all day not sitting at a camp... I need to adjust."

"okay, I just... I came looking for you when Jonathan gave the theory that you weren't coming back because I accidentally cuddled you in our sleep."

I blushed and chuckled slightly.

"I already t-told you I liked it..."

I rubbed the back of my neck

"I know.. I liked it too."

uh oh.. I can feel some blood rushing... 

"can you help me take these off? I'm sure you have a pair I can wear."

"hm?"

I come back to reality and see he's talking about.. about his pants.

"maybe... here these are sweatpants I never wore, they could fit you... they seem to big for my anyways."

He nods and slowly tries to get his pants off, I blush and try to look away for his respect and privacy.

"a little help?"

"s-sure"

I walk over and take his pants off for him, or what's left of the cut up pair, I notice a little something something in his underwear, maybe he has the same problem I have right now..

with me applying preassure around his groin area and all It seems kinda obvious.

I then put his new pair of pants on for him, he looked up at me and blushed, that! that right there is a real blush.

I blush and step back.

"if you can walk, we should head back to camp.."

"why don't we spend the night here?"

"Jon will be worried"

"no he won't.. he knows me."

I look out the window, how is time moving so quickly....

"I-I guess.."


	15. Luke: 14

I eat breakfast with Jonathan while I wait... I'm waiting for Ryan to come back from the washroom, if he really had to go that badly he wouldn't be strolling he'd be running cause the town is a lengthy walk.

"Earth to Luke!"

"wha?"

"look at you! fucking obsessed with Ryan aren't you? I bet you're thinking about him right now, loser get a life and stop stalking him!"

Jonathan rolls his eyes, I grunt and cross my arms.

"fuck you, I just don't like the way that food is sitting with me."

"oh now you're gonna shit on my cooking"

"that was not even at the level of tastyness of a microwave dinner!"

Jonathan and I laugh, we chuckled and wipe tears from out eyes, I needed that distraction.

"but seriously, what was that?"

"I actually don't know, just some M.R.E packages I made... I hope they weren't rotten..."

"JON!"

"I'm joking! they were still in date.... I think"

I laugh and so does Jon, I take our trash and put it in our trash pit behind our camp, it's this big hole that we dug just for trash, cause I don't want trash lying around everywhere.

Jon grabs one of his books, he does read.. sure he's not the fastes reader, or most literate person but he tries.

"you know, I don't think Ryan might come back."

"what.? what do you mean he might not come back?"

"he left with his backpack and boots, fully geared up to travel."

"you're lying"

I tried to hide my worry, I think I'm finally understanding why I care for Ryan more than I should for someone I barely know.

Jon turns the page of his book, I'm pretty sure half of the time he skims the page and acts like he read it all, just not to seem slow.

"I'm not, check yourself he left with all his belongings."

I scoff and stand up, I head to our- my tent and notice his bag missing from the inside, I then walk over to the gate and see some what fresh boot prints leading out to the town.

"he really did take everything. huh."

"told you so."

I look at the town on the horizon, and sigh. I should go find him, what if he's in trouble! no Luke, he can take care of himself, but... I want to know if he's coming back...

"Jon, I'm going to the washroom in town"

"following Ryan I see..."

"no! that uh.. the food isn't sitting right!"

"right. just don't start crying if he doesn't come back"

"Stop teasing me, I don't like him like that, you know I had a girlfriend"

"Misty, I know."

"proves my point."

"you had none."

I grunt in anger and put on my boots and arm myself with a pocket knife and walk into town.

I walk around searching for any sign of Ryan, I hear the familiar sound of a bag of chips being opened, it echoed throughout the empty town, I followed the noise until I saw Ryan walking slowly, he had fabric around his arm like he had been attacked, his calf was also thick as if he had to bandage that too.

I walk up to him with heavy feet so he can hear me coming. I reach out and touch his back, before I can get words out he yells and flinches.

"AHG!"

I watch as he kneels down and wince in pain, not very smart... he turns around and-

"RYAN WHAT THE FUCK!"

"WHa...WHAT."

RYAN JUST FUCKING STABBED ME IN MY THIGH

I fall over and tumble to the ground, I hold my thigh, Ryan panics and crawls over to me, his arm looks pretty beat up, plus his face is covered in dried blood, what the fuck did he do!?

"IM SO SORRY YOU SNUCK UP ON ME AND I THOUGHT-"

I thought he could hear me... 

"no...no it-it's my fault.. holy shit that w-was a p-powerful stab Ryan..."

I wince in pain and groan when Ryan touches the knife stuck in my thigh.

"Let's get you somewhere comfortable..."

really? Ryan you of all people should know how far camp is.

"cam-camp is too far.."

"I know a place."

he helps me up, he helps me walk, I can tell Ryan doesn't like the fact I'm putting my weight on him, since I am taller. He leads me to an apartment building and into one of the rooms, it seems lived in. He puts me down on the bed slowly.

"wh-what is this place?"

"my old home, until you found me... or I found you... but lay here, I'll get my med kit."

He rummages around while I focus in on Ryan's injuries.

"here it is."

I grunt in pain, he says sorry again and.. this position isn't the wisest, it's a very sexual pose. with me at the edge of the bed and Ryan practically kneeling in between my legs.

Ryan looks into my eyes, I lock eyes with him then quickly find something else in the room to stare at, god I can feel the blush.

Ryan uses another knife to rip and cut my pant leg off to gain accsess to my stab wound, I wince once more.

Ryan then slowly pulls the knife out, I clench my jaw trying not to scream, he applies pressure to the wound, it hurts so badly holy shit. Soon he applies gauze and a bandage, Ryan then left to use the washroom.

he takes him a while but when he comes back he sighs and walks over to where I'm sitting.

"I'm really sorry..."

I know bad timing, but I came here for a reason, I have to ask him if he was gonna come back or not.

"were you planning on coming back?"

"of course! I just.. I'm used to traveling all day not sitting at a camp... I need to adjust."

oh thank god.

"okay, I just... I came looking for you when Jonathan gave the theory that you weren't coming back because I accidentally cuddled you in our sleep."

he blushed a little, which makes me smile.

"I already t-told you I liked it..."

"I know.. I liked it too."

I tried to take what ever is left of my pants off, but it proved difficult.

"can you help me take these off? I'm sure you have a pair I can wear."

"hm?"

he seems distracted.

"maybe... here these are sweatpants I never wore, they could fit you... they seem to big for my anyways."

I nod and try to take them off again, I wince in pain, why isn't Ryan helping when I asked..?

"a little help?"

"s-sure"

he walks over a little more and takes them off easily, thank god those blood stained ripped pants are off, I just hope he doesn't see the problem I have in my underwear right now.

He then helps me get these very warm and comfortable sweat pants on, side note, it also hides my problem.

I look up at Ryan and my face starts to warm up, Ryan blushes and steps back.

"if you can walk, we should head back to camp.."

Ryan really thinks I can walk doesn't he?

"why don't we spend the night here?"

"Jon will be worried"

I roll my eyes playfully.

"no he won't.. he knows me."

"I-I guess.."

I smile as Ryan sits beside me on the bed he looks into my eyes, oh how I love when he blushes, it's so fucking adorable... god I never thought I'd fall for a guy... but with the way things ended with my ex I did start to think maybe girls weren't right for me.

he helps me lie down, then he lies next to me.

he puts his back to me, I roll onto my side that isn't injured and pull him into me, I like being the big spoon, and the way Ryan happily sighed makes a point to me that he likes being the little spoon.

"Ryan is your arm alright?"

"just banged it on a clothing rack in a store."

"so thats what you were doing, shopping..."

"yeah..."

I sigh, he shivers. I forgot my breath is hitting the back and crook of his neck.

I really don't know what's coming over me but I pull him closer, I can feel my bulge rub against his ass, NOT HELPING.

But I just, I just bring my mouth to his neck and kiss is sweetly, he flinches and rolls off the bed.

"RYAN"

"wha.. why did you do that!?"

"I don't know... it just felt weirdly right.. sorry I shouldn't have done that, we can go back to camp if you want-"

"do it again."

Ryan got back into bedm right in the same spot, but he felt more comfortable this time, less stiff and awkward.

I go back in and kiss his neck several times in different spots, he shivers and I swear I heard a little moan which makes my problem worse.

"Luke, I gotta confess, ever since you threatened me in the 7/11 I have fallen for you."

"kinky."

Ryan chuckled and held my hand and kissed my knuckles and said sorry one last time before drifting off to sleep.

"I like you too."

He happily sighed, before I felt sleep take over me.


	16. Ryan: 15

I walk over and sit beside Luke on the bed, I looked into his eyes, fuck my life do I have to blush every single time I look at Luke!?

I roll my eyes when Luke looks away, I then help Luke lie down.

Then here we go again, I lie down next to him.

I put my back to him, it gets too awkward when I'm facing him, WAY to awkward.

I suddenly feel warmth surround me as Luke hugs be and brings me into him, he's fucking spooning me, and I bet he didn't fall asleep that fast, he knows what he's doing. I sigh and try to relax but I feel so stiff and awkward.

"Ryan is your arm alright?"

Why bring up my arm now? I can't tell him the truth, it might ruin things... Ryan think fast....

"just banged it on a clothing rack in a store."

"so thats what you were doing, shopping..."

"yeah..."

Luke sighs, his hot breath ghosting my neck and shoulder, it makes me shiver from the new found feeling.

Luke pulls me closer, closing the little gap that was in between out bodies, I feel something poke me in the ass... fucking hell...

I lie there not knowing how to react to this- HE KISSED MY NECK AHG! 

I roll off the bed after flinching.

"RYAN"

AHG

"wha.. why did you do that!?"

"I don't know... it just felt weirdly right.. sorry I shouldn't have done that, we can go back to camp if you want-"

no shit, I ruined it by rolling away! fuck Ryan, wait no I can save this just say something cool.

"do it again."

FUCK THATS NEEDY NOT COOL

Luke nodded and I crawled into the same spot we were previously in, no gap and the problem of his touching me, it doesn kinda feel nice, but awkward at the same time, but all my thoughts are gone when he kisses my neck several times.

I try to hold back a little moan, but it slips through. God I hope he didn't hear that!

I have to tell him, I feel guilty letting him do this to me without knowing my true feelings...

"Luke, I gotta confess, ever since you threatened me in the 7/11 I have fallen for you."

"kinky."

I started to laugh, Luke has humour, I like it. I held his hand and I kissed his knuckles, I whisper a little

"sorry"

and I tried to fall asleep. But before I could I swear I heard Luke mumble

"I like you too."

I happily sighed, before Luke and I both fell asleep.


	17. Luke: 16

I woke up with a sharp pain in my thigh, I hissed through my teeth trying not to wake the peacefully sleeping Ryan beside me, I roll onto my back, no longer spooning him, I can see his sleepy reaction as he tries to turn and roll over to gain warmth again.

I wince in pain silently as Ryan pulls himself ontop of me and cuddles his head into my neck, he purrs like a cat which almost makes me laugh out loud, but I need to get up to stretch my leg and change the bandage so I don't get infected.

I kiss Ryan's head and wrap my hands around his smaller body, it feels awfully natural and perfect to be cuddling with him.

I run my fingers through his hair and whisper.

"Ryan, Ryan"

"mhm?"

"you... you're hurting my leg."

"OH SHIT! I'M SORRY!"

and just like that Ryan flies off of me and stands on his feet, he frowns at me as he grabs the medkit on the floor behind him and rushes over to me again. I laugh.

"Ryan it's okay, it wasn't that painful..." 

I was lying, it was super painful and I'm glad he's no longer ontop of me and I'm now sitting up to kinda stretch out my leg, it feels better but ut hurts again when Ryan decided to start changing the bandage, so he tore my pants off, leaving me in my underwear.

my problem still seems to be a problem...

"oh.." 

Ryan said quietly, I could hear him but I don't think he knew that, Ryan gulped as he started changing my bandage, if it makes him so uncomfortable then why does he do it?

"so uhh.. I'm sorry Luke, I uh.. I didn't mean to I was sleeping.."

"Ry, it's fine. I'm better now thanks to you"

I kissed his forhead which made him blush, he finished changing my bandage, He helped get my pants back on and helped me walk back to camp, it was longer than usual but we finally got back.

"LUKE! RYAN!"

"Jon?" 

Jon opened the gate and saw me limping, he instantly helped me and carried me to the chair by the fire, he sat me down in it while he told Ryan to find some water and a medkit.

"I already cleaned it though Jon"

Ryan said as he rushed back with the medkit, Jon looked at me, I nodded.

"well then.. what the fuck happened?"

"Ryan stabbed me"

"I stabbed him."

We said at the same time, I laughed and so did Ryan, Jon looked at me in my eyes.

"RYAN DID WHAT!?"

"stabbed him, I stabbed him."

Jon turned to look at Ryan with rage in his eyes, I could see the smoke coming off his head, I tried to grab his arm to get him to look at me but he pulled his arm away from me and pushed Ryan onto the ground.

"WAIT-!"

"JONATHAN!"

Jon continued to kick Ryan once he was helplessly on the ground in the dirt, I used all my strength to stand up and pull Jon into my body, hugging him tightly so he can't escape and contiue to hurt Ryan.

"Why.. WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME?" 

Ryan's face was bloody, his nose gushing blood, his lip busted and his eye starting to bruise, I couldn't see them but I bet his arms, legs, back and chest were bruising too. Maybe even a foot print mark on his skin.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE CAN'T TRUST THIS BASTARD! LUKE LET ME GO I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"JONATHAN STOP IT!"

I tried to get Jon to calm down but it wasn't working, I looked at Ryan and mouthed the word "sorry" he looked so beat up, he nodded at me.

"Jon, I don't want to yell over you, listen to me."

Jon continued to try and get out of my restraints.

Ryan stood up and grabbed some toilet paper to try and stop his bloody nose, crying too, god I wish I could go kiss him better...

"Luke, let me go."

"I stabbed.. I stabbed him by accident..."

Ryan spoke up through his broken words, spitting out blood as he spoke.

"wha-what?"

"it was an accident"

Ryan said, he wiped his tears away with his bloody tissue, getting some blood around his eyes, but it blended in with the rest of the blood on his face, fucking hell he's too cute to look so beaten up.

"an accident..." Jon sat on the ground, I let him go as he just looked up at Ryan who was still trying to stop the blood coming from his nose.

I went over to Ryan and hugged him, I know Jon doesn't really know anything yet, but he suspected my feelings for Ryan before I knew they were there.

"you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Luke.."

"no you're not, look at you..."

His left eye swollen now, purple too, fucking hell if Jon thinks sorry will be all he can say he's fucking wrong as hell.

I kissed Ryan's bruised forehead which made him smile a little, as he relaxed in my arms and rested his bloody face into my shoulder, I don't care if this sweater gets ruined I love Ryan.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jonathan said before crying, and standing up.

"it's fine Jon, just a-a mist-missunderstanding"

I looked at Ryan dead in the eye and shook my head side to side.

"fuck you Jonathan."

"Luke..? I'm sorry!"

I limped away holding Ryan, I basically carried him to our tent, after helping him sit on the mattress I grabbed the medkit and closed the tent door so Jon couldn't bother us.

"he's said he's sorry Lukey-"

"look at you! sorry isn't enough"

"Luke please, you're brothers."

"brothers fight all the time, just, let us deal with this."

"Luke.."

"shh let me clean your lip."


	18. Ryan: 17

I feel something touch my hair, I feel really warm....

"Ryan, Ryan"

"mhm?"

"you... you're hurting my leg."

I open my eyes and notice I'm.. I am currently sleeping ontop of Luke...

"OH SHIT! I'M SORRY!"

I jump off of him without hurting him, I frown at Luke's painful stab wound I gave him, I find the medkit and sit beside Luke after helping him up. Luke laughs.

"Ryan it's okay, it wasn't that painful..."

I needed to change out the bandage, so without really thinking about it I ripped off Luke's sweat pants. and..

"oh.."

that... that is... why is it....

so big....!?

...

Ryan back to thought, I start changing the bandage trying not to look at his.. his issue. I need to say sorry for hurting his leg more in my sleep.

"so uhh.. I'm sorry Luke, I uh.. I didn't mean to I was sleeping.."

"Ry, it's fine. I'm better now thanks to you"

Luke kissed my forehead which made me smile and blush, I help him get his pants back on after I'm finshed cleaning and dressing his wound once more, seems to be doing better. I helped him stand and walk back to camp.

"LUKE! RYAN!"

"Jon?"

Luke said, Jon opened the gate and instantly took Luke's other side and helped me carry him to a chair by the fire pit, Jon made me grab water and a medkit so I went looking, I found some and rushed back.

"I already cleaned it though Jon"

Jon looked at Luke who nodded yes, I roll my eyes.

"well then.. what the fuck happened?"

"Ryan stabbed me"

"I stabbed him."

Luke and I had said this at the same time, though sounding worse from my mouth it stung to even confess what I did. I laugh it off though, seems Luke did too.

"RYAN DID WHAT!?"

"stabbed him, I stabbed him."

I say once more, I tried to sound more sad and sorry for what I've done, so Jon can catch the fact it was an accident, but all I see is Jon turn around and see the devil, he pushed me to the dirt gorund

"WAIT-!"

please don't kill me please don't kill me

"JONATHAN!"

Jon kicked me, kicked me once, twice maybe six times, then he crouched over a little and gave me a black eye, Luke stood up and bear hugged him tightly securing the maniac.

"Why.. WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME?"

I don't understand! I could feel the blood rush out of my nose, and down my lips and tears prick my eyes from all the bruises forming all around my body.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU WE CAN'T TRUST THIS BASTARD! LUKE LET ME GO I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"JONATHAN STOP IT!"

I look over at Luke, I didn't know he was so protective, I saw Luke mouth the words sorry, I get I said I stabbed him and he brings me back or course Jon would be protective of his brother.

I stood up slowly.

"Jon, I don't want to yell over you, listen to me."

I walked around limping to try and find toilet paper or something to stop my nose bleed.

"Luke, let me go."

"I stabbed.. I stabbed him by accident..."

I say, my voice hurt, my throat hurt, like someone had taken a cheese grater and shoved it down my throat. Blood even came up, wow that's new.

"wha-what?"

"it was an accident"

I say, I wiped my tears away with a blood covered tissue, it hurt cause my black eye was finally bruising fully black, so tender... ouch..

"an accident..." 

Jon sat on the ground, Luke let him go, I braced in case he was faking it and just trying to hurt me more, I contiued to try and stop my nose bleed while fearing for my life. 

Luke came over and hugged me tightly.

"you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Luke.."

"no you're not, look at you..."

Luke kissed my forehead again, stung a little but I loved his affection. I pressed my face into his shoulder, I'll have to say sorry about the blood that's staining it later.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jonathan said before crying, and standing up.

"it's fine Jon, just a-a mist-missunderstanding"

I said shakily, my voice was being torn to pieces. Luke looked me in the eyes and shook his head no

"fuck you Jonathan."

"Luke..? I'm sorry!"

Luke helped me, well carried me to our tent even though he was limping, he closed the door shut after I grabbed the medkit and put me on the mattress.

I looked at Luke's angry but sad face.

"he's said he's sorry Lukey-"

"look at you! sorry isn't enough"

"Luke please, you're brothers."

"brothers fight all the time, just, let us deal with this."

"Luke.."

"shh let me clean your lip."

I closed my mouth and let him disinfect my lip, I didn't even know it was cut open, but it stung so much tears started flowing, Luke kissed them away.

"shh shh, don't cry Ry"

"I don't want to, trust me Lukey"

"oh, your poor eye, I'm gonna kill him"

"Luke, don't"

Luke looked at me and nodded yes, I sighed as he continued to clean all the little cuts on my face, then he got to my arms.

After that he looked me dead in the eye.

"shirt off"

"wh-what?"

"take your shirt off."

I guess he was laughing at my face casue it was buring, blush so big It might of looked like a sunburn, I nodded and slowly took off my shirt, not to tease him, but because my arms were sore and bruised.

Luke's face went a littlered before he started cleaning the cuts all over my ribs, chest and back, he kissed every bruise too, made me squirm.

"Luke stop kissing there"

"why? you ticklish?"

"don't even-"

Luke kissed right under my ribs which made me squeal and squirm, making Luke laugh. I pushed him away and giggled, the feeling of his lips there was pure ectasy, but I didn't want to get addicted just yet.

Luke helped me get a clean shirt on, he then changed himself and basically tucked me in.

"It's not even that late yet, it's still like noon."

"can't we just lie down together?"

I blush and nod, I pull out one of my books and start to read.

"read to me Ry"

"alright."

I read out loud to Luke until we hear a voice outside the tent.

"do you.. you guys.. want soup...?"

"go the fuck away Jon"

"s-sorry"

I lightly hit Luke and glare at him.

"Jonathan, I'd like some soup."

Luke glares at me now, angry for accepting soup from Jon, but I forgive Jon, Luke sure doesn't.

"o-oh! okay, I'll g-give it to you when it's d-done!"

We hear Jon walk away, Luke looks at me again.

"why?"

"you may not forgive him yet, but I do."

Luke rolls his eyes and gets up, he leaves the tent, I try to follow him but he's limping his way out of the gate and into town again.

"Luke..."

"your soup is almost done Ryan"

I walk over and sit across from Jon.

"thank you"

"I'm really sorry Ryan"

"It's my fault, I should of said it was an accident before I said I stabbed him, like that just sounds bad..."

"but I should'nt of attacked you"

Jon hands me my soup and I happily eat it all.


	19. Luke: 18

Ryan looked upset as I cleaned his lip and other cuts on his face, he started to cry so I kissed his tears away and hugged him.

"shh shh, don't cry Ry"

"I don't want to, trust me Lukey"

"oh, your poor eye, I'm gonna kill him"

"Luke, don't"

I nodded, fine maybe I won't kill him but, he's gonna fucking pay. I finished cleaning his wounds on his arms and face, I looked into his hypnotizing hazel eyes and sighed.

"shirt off"

"wh-what?"

"take your shirt off."

I started laughing at Ryan's face, he was so red and shocked and confused, it was to funny. Ryan slowly took off his shirt, was he trying to tease me..?

My face burned, I'm sure Ryan could see the blush on my face now. I started to clean his wounds which made him whine and squirm, must've hurt.

So I kissed all the bruises on his body, just to tease him, payback.

"Luke stop kissing there"

"why? you ticklish?"

"don't even-"

I kissed right where he was squirming and giggling the most, Ryan sqeauled and rolled over giggling, I stopped kissing so he can breathe. I then helped him get a nice clean shirt on, than I changed out of my bloody hoodie.

I then tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"It's not even that late yet, it's still like noon."

"can't we just lie down together?"

Ryan's face went light pink and he nodded, he pulled out a book. I sighed and lied down beside him.

"read to me Ry"

"alright."

Ryan read to me, his voice way too sexy to be real, until a voice interupted our alone time.

"do you.. you guys.. want soup...?"

fucking Jonathan...

"go the fuck away Jon"

"s-sorry"

Ryan hit my arm and glared at me

"Jonathan, I'd like some soup."

I glared back at Ryan, why the fuck...

"o-oh! okay, I'll g-give it to you when it's d-done!"

We hear Jon walk away, I stare at Ryan shaking my head

"why?"

"you may not forgive him yet, but I do."

I roll my eyes and stand up, I leave the tent and get my boots on, grab a small backpack with a knife in it and leave through the gate.

It takes away from my limping to get to the town, I really don't have a reason for being here other than needing to get away from Ryan and Jon, if anything I'd think Jon is jealous, or Ryan doesn't really like me... that's stupid he's crazy about me.

I walk around, all the same stores, all the same dead decaying bodies littering the ground, the same weird gross smell of the town's broken air.

I wander around until I stop outside the costco Jon is always talking about, it's full of the living dead, just mindlessly dragging their limbs around waiting for us to just walk in there and become food, Jon's insane if he reall thinks we can do this.

I walk around the store and find a ladder, I climbup it and sit on the concrete roof, I stare off into the distance, it's funny how small the camp is, If I had a telescope I could probably see Jon and Ryan likely kissing or something, I roll my eyes and get down, I look around for a sports or hutning store, or something that would have a telescope.


	20. Ryan: 19

I put the empty soup can on the ground, I look back up at Jonathan and sigh.

"does he usually storm off?"

"not often, but when he does I usually find him ontop of the roof of some store just chillin' I guess it makes him calm down cause after when he does come back he's always sympathetic."

I nod and poke at the little fire with a random stick I found laying around, I watch the embers fly around and wood turn into charcoal, soot and ash, I watch as it floats into thr air everytime a small gust of wind hits.

"Do you think I should go find him?" I ask while throwing the stick into the fire, the embers go crazy, though they are hard to see in this lighting, I hear Jonathan sigh.

"don't, just wait for him to come back"

"but shouldn't I-"

I heard a loud clang from Jonathan kicking his can into the fire pit, I look up at him, he looks like he's about to cry.

"he won't comeback for me, but he will come back for you."

and with that Jonathan gets up and locks himself up in his tent, this is all my fault If I had never agreed to come or follow some hot guy I would of never fucked up their relationship and lives, I should of never went into that stupid 7/11.

I stand up to put the fire out, I grab a bucket and fill it with some water and walk back to the fire, I focus on the noise the sizzling and dying fire makes when I pour the water onto it, I focus on the way the layer of ashes on the ground start to float.

But I get pulled out of my day dream when I hear a throat clear, I look up to see Jonathan staring at me.

"oh, uh, what did you want?"

"Luke never beilved in me or what I wanted, take this" Jonathan said as he tossed a baseball bat at me, I grip onto it like I was ready to swing at a zombie, it's no shove, but it could work, wait work for what?"

"why do I need this?"

"we're going into town to gather some more food, we're running low, mainly cause we have a third party member but that's okay!" Jonathan said grabbing an empty backpack. He also pulled out a small knife.

"you want the bat? I have a shovel"

Jonathan laughed but nodded, I tossed him back the bat and went to my.. our? the tent I was staying in to grab my shovel, it felt so right in my hands.

"Just follow me, I know a good store, there's a small walmart in town that me and Luke haven't gotten around to yet"

"cool"

Jonathan smiled and he lead me into town and down the empty and cold streets, down a road I haven't been down yet, through small alley ways which was strange, while Jonathan was taking a snack break I looked up at the sun, it wasn't very bright, just a small dying light.

"So Jonathan, where is this Walmart? why is it so far out?"

"Walmart?"

I whip my head around to look at Jonathan who had just finished his gronal bar, he looked at me confused, I looked at him concerned.

"you said we were going to a small walmart"'

"oh did I?"

Jonathan contiues to walk down a long hidden road, I follow slowly,was he bringing me somewhere to kill me? was he just gonna get me lost so I can't come back to camp... was he going to eat me!?

"when I said walmart, I meant costco."

"wait what?"

we turn left and past the big apartment building was the holy grail, a costco, the very one from Jonathan's plan he told me about.

"No backing out now, we go in full force, kill anything that moves."

Jonathan took off running into the parking lot, forcing the locked doors open with a crowbar he hid in his backpack.

I run after him and try to keep the door closed.

"Jonathan no! we can't! it's not safe!"

"so? nothing is safe anymore Ryan, we have to go in or we starve!"

"We can just move towns!"

That must of been a trigger word or something cause he looked at me with rage and death in his eyes, I saw his knuckled go white from his agressive grip on the crowbar.

"Luke says we're gonna leave such a good camp jusr because he's too pussy to fucking kill zombies in a costco, not me! NOT ME!"

Jonathan forces the door open and an alarm goes off, the walking dead all turn and stare at us and start walking, crawling and running at us

"you either let me die, or you help"

Jonathan runs into thr store and clocks a zombie in the head, brians and goo going everywhere all over him, I stare down at my shovel and grip it.

"Luke said... Luke said.."

"FUCK HIM! HE LEFT US LET'S DO THIS RYAN!"

I took a few deep breaths.

he's right.

Luke left us over something stupid like forgiving his brother.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

I run into the store and stand back to back with Jonathan and slaughter the zombies coming at us.


	21. Luke: 20

I lie down on my back, feel the odd winds brush against my face and mess up my hair, I stare up at the sky, dull and lackluster, boring yet so interesting from it's lack of wonder.

I heard the wind push dust and other debris around, metal clanging as it hits the ground and soft blunt noises when the wind is strong enough to knock garbage cans over into the dirt.

I feel like crying, but I don't want to, Jon should feel bad for what he did, and it was stupid as fuck for Ryan to forgive him so quickly, it's stupid and that.. thats insane!

I sit up and stare through the telescope I found, I stare off into the distance looking at a very far town I can see off the horizon, I wish Jon would just let us migrate there, Ibet there are so many stores and places to explore, but Jon is so dead set on this town.

I climb down the building after tossing the telescope off the building, it was fun to watch it break into so many small pieces, like a mini explosion.

I walk around the town and just explore what we've already seen so many times. I think it's time to move, I'm just going to ignore Jon's ranting and I'm leaving.

I walk back to camp, ready for Ryan to beg me to forgive Jon, and Jon crying or something but Instead I am greeted with silence, I look for Ryan but he's not here, neither is Jon.

I grab a bag and start shoving all my clothes inside it, then fill another with some food, cause I know that town is going to have it all. I roll up my sleeping bag and deflate my air mattress slowly by sitting on it.

I lie down on it waiting until I can roll it up and shove it into one of my bags, after what felt like forever I grabbed a machete and walked out of camp, I did leave a note telling Jon and Ryan where I have started walking to, just in case they truly need or want to be around me.

I walk through the empty streets, come to think of it, where could Jon and Ryan even be?

"AHHHH"

I hear an echo, it sounded like a scream but not a zombie scream, more like a human...

JON!?

RYAN!?

I drop my bags where I am and grab my machete out of my belt loop and head to where I heard the scream, I'm running through so many alley ways and roads I never really walk down, plus my leg hurts so thats amazing.

I slow down, I'm lost, I have no direction I don't see any buildings I remember, it seems all new, where the fuck am I!?

I continue to walk around pacing myself since my fucking thigh hurts so badly right now, I exit an alley way and if god was real this would be his sign because I followed the rays of sunlight out of the street I was lost on, and when I exit the first turn I make.. there it is...

Costco.


	22. Ryan: 21

rotten blood and guts were flying everywhere, hitting me and Jon in the face and spilling all over the floor everytime we'd gut shot a zombie.

I whipped my head around to see Jon bashing zombies with a bloody bat, he was panthing as so was I it was clear we were getting tired, but the hoard of zombies seemed like it never ended.

"JONATHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"RYAN I'M GETTING A LITTLE TIRED!"

"ME TOO, BUT IT'S NEVER ENDING!"

Jon turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling me ontop of a cash register station, the zombie hoard was huge, this was it wasn't it? two men mad at someone so much that they go on a suicide mission, this is it.... isn't it.

"Jon.. where are we gonna go?"

"we fight I guess, it's our last chance"

"last... chance..."

I stare into Jon's eyes, god I made my life better by meeting Luke, and Jonathan but not it's worse because I'm going to die.

"go out fighting Ryan.."

I smile slighlty as Jon when he puts his hand on ym shoulder.

"Jon I just want to say-

I feel a sudden warm feeling on my lips, as Jon crashes his lips into mine, I push him back but not enough for him to fall, just enough for him to get away from me!

"Wha..WHAT!?"

"Ryan I-"

I turn to hide my face, I can't even... I block out the zombies tryng to kill us, I block out Jon's voice and just scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Jon is startled he falls back into the hoard.

"JONATHAN!"

depsite what he did I jump down and try to help him, I see his blood on the floor, I lift him up and whack zombies in the face and stomach with my shovel, as Jon climbs back on the register station, I try to aswell but while attacking zombies my shovel brekas in half, leaving me with a broken stick with a handle.

"Ryan.. I...I'm so-sorry"

I turn to see Jonathan bleeding, alot.

I climb on the sation and try to stop his arm from bleeding so much with his jacket but it's not working, the blood won't stop, I hand Jon his bat.

"whack them, whack them all, I'll be back, I need to grab something!"

"Ryan!?"

I jump down into the hoard with my stick and whack zombies out of my way, they come at me now, modt ignoring Jonathan, who is currently bleeding out, from bite marks all over his arms and legs.

I run around the costco as fast I can, but some zombie caught up to me and dragged me to the ground, I was face to face with it's green saliva, I reach fro something from any shelf I end up grabbing a can of something and bash his skull in, the exploded brains all over my face cause me to vomit. 

"AH RYAN PLEASE! H-HURRY!"

I stand up and wipe my mouth off, my hands are shaking as I pick up my stick again I finally find what I'm looking for.

"I'M.. I'M COMING JON JUST HOLD ON!"

I make a run for it, a quick sprint. but it wasn't enough as I get dragged to the ground once again, I keep the zombie's head away from em with my stick but it won't last long with the hundreds of zombies headed my way.

"JON DON'T FEEL BAD FOR WHAT YOU DID, IT WAS A MOMENT THING, A BRUSH WITH DEATH THAT TRIGGERED IT!"

"Ry-RYAN AH!"

Tears stream down my face as my weak arms drop the stick and the zombies start to attack my arms and legs, my shoulder being bitten by some undead lady.

I try to crawl away but the weight of all these zombies is too much for me.

"HEY!"

I snap my head at the loud shout, the zombies stop attacking me.

BOOM

POP

POP

is all I hear, I can see smoke and fire, the zombies get off of me and run towards the sounds and lights, I stand up holding my shoulder. I run as fast I can to the shopping cart I wanted.

I used it to ram down the zombies in my way, the smoke and light seemto be coming from fire crackers and fire works.

I put Jonathan in the shopping cart slowly, the zombies really did do more to him than me, god he looks like he's got one foot in the grave, I cry as I try to push the heavy shopping cart out of the store but the doors were shut again, and I can't pry it open with my hands, I try to ram into the glass to break it but I'm not strong enough.

I feel handson me and I scream, I turn around and try to slap or punch the zombie but it ducked.

"not this time Ryan"

"L..LUKE!?"

I stand there dumbfounded, he lifts me and puts me in the shopping cart, the zombies close behind as he tosses one more firework into the crowd and smashes through the glass with the shopping cart, and pushes me and Jon out of the store into the parking lot and onto the streets.

"Jon.. JON we're gonna be okay!? Jon..?"

I shake Jon but he's out cold.. or worse.

"Luke, I'm so-"

"shut the fuck up, you're lucky I found you guys, now just tend to Jon"

Luke threw a med kit at me, which I opened and started messing with Jon's wounds, and that really bad bite that is still bleeding a little.

"he's really pale.."

"just save him."

I nod and try my best, I think I'll keep the kiss to myself, as I'm pretty sure Luke would let Jon die if he knew about that.

I look back at the hoard fighting to get out of the store and into the parking lot, I hate to even thinking it, but, Luke was right.


	23. Luke: 22

I run to the doors and see a hoard of zombie's piling ontop of one another to get to something, I know it's got to be Ryan or Jon, I run away, I can't go in there without anytihng but a small weapon, I need a distraction and quick, I run out of the giant parking lot as fast as I can ignoring the pain in my leg, I run to a party supply store, it took maybe 5 minutes? I just hope I can get back in time after I grab some fire crackers.

I run back, the pain in my leg throbbing so badly I can feel my leg buckle, I almost fall but I stop myself before I hit the ground, I stand back up and keep running, the pain so bad I can't feel my leg anymore.

I run back to the store, the glass doors are closed but I pry them open just enough to slip through, once in I see Ryan running, and tripping zombies coming for him, I see Jon waving around a bat not even hitting the on coming zombies.

No time to worry, just act.

I throw the lit fire crackers in and open area in the store, and watch as the smoke starts, then the loud echoed noises.

BOOM

POP

POP

I watch the zombies get off of Ryan, hopefully he's okay, the zombies on Jonathan alos get off of him and run towards the fire crackers poping and smoking.

Ryan runs and grabs a shopping cart and runs while pushing it over to me and Jonathan, I scramble to grab the first aid kit off the wall of the store, near the furthest cash register, when I run back Ryan is weakly trying to open the doors, Jonathan looks half dead, I rush over and put my hands on Ryan's shoulder.

He screams and turns around with a fist, I duck and avoid it. 

"Not this time Ryan."

"L..LUKE!?"

Ryan's expression is blank, his face covered in blood, so is his clothes and hair, I frown and pick up Ryan with ease despite my leg being numb, I place him gently in the shopping cart beside Jonathan who looks so close to death it's scary.

I turn around and light one more fire cracker and throw it into the zombie crowd, once it goes off I push with all my strength and break the glass doors and push the cart straight into the parking lot.

"Jon.. JON we're gonna be okay!? Jon..?"

Ryan shook Jon violently

"Luke, I'm so-"

fucking hell.

"shut the fuck up, you're lucky I found you guys, now just tend to Jon"

I threw the first aid kit at him, he opened it and started treating the bites and scratches all over Jon

"he's really pale.."

"just save him."

I push the cart through the streets, takes a long ass time since I'm pushing two grown men in a shopping cart on a sandy road, my leg was numb but the pain shoots back, I groan and fall over to the ground.

"Luke.. Luke? you okay? I can push for a little."

I glare at Ryan, his concern turns into sadness and he shakes his head and turns back to Jonathan.

I get up and push the cart, far as I can before crashing onto the ground again. I can see the camp, it's just on the horrizon....

"LUKE!?"

"I'm fucking fine, just... give me... hold on.."

"it's your leg right?"

I nod slowly, taking deep breaths. and keep pushing, I see my bags from earlier and toss them into the cart

"I can push"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RYAN AND JUST HELP JONATHAN...please..."

Ryan flinches and I feel bad, the guilt swelling inside of me for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of went with Jonathan but he told me we were just going to walmart, and he ran in there.. alone.. I couldn't let him just-"

"it's fine.. I'm sorry let's get back to camp please.

Ryan nods, I saw sadness and guilt all over his face, but guilt is written all over my forehead for trying to run away without notice... we've both made mistakes, but right now we just gotta push past it and help Jon.. I can't let him die... 

I promised her I'd keep him alive.


	24. Ryan: 23

I work on Jonathan and try to keep the blood inside his body not outside, but it's hard with the bumpy path, but randomly the cart just stops, I turn around to see Luke on the ground.

"Luke.. Luke? you okay? I can push for a little."

He stares at me with anger and pain in his eyes, I frown and shake my head, whatever I'll just help Jonathan.

The cart seems to move again for a while but stops and I know he's fallen

"I'm fucking fine, just... give me... hold on.."

but this time he looks like he's holding his leg... oh... it's his fucking thigh isn't it...fuck.

"LUKE!?"

"it's your leg right?"

Luke nods, he pushes slowly nd throws some bags inot the cart, not sure what they are or why they were there but I can see Luke stuggling I need to push..

"I can push"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RYAN AND JUST HELP JONATHAN...please..."

I flinch, that was... unexpected...but I deserve it, I'm lying to Luke, well I'm not telling him what happened and I know it's just the guilt eating me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of went with Jonathan but he told me we were just going to walmart, and he ran in there.. alone.. I couldn't let him just-"

"it's fine.. I'm sorry let's get back to camp please.

I nod, I feel so guilty, so guilty I'm sick to my stomach, I need to save Jonathan but he kissed me... is he going to tell Luke? will I be blammed!?

We get back to camp and Luke brings Jon to his tent and lays him down in his mattress, while I sit beside the bed and finish closing wounds and bandaging up cuts, I look over to Luke who's eyes are glossy, I can tell he's trying not to cry.

"are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan, what about you? you were being mauled by them."

I sigh and scratch my nose, when I bring my hand back down it's covered in dry black blood, I then rub my hand against my cheek and notice that theres so much blood on my face, and I hardly even noticed the blood all over Jonathan's face.

"you can go clean up.. I'll watch over him."

"yea.. yea okay."

I get up and leave the tent, I grab a water bottle and a cloth and rinse my face, feeling strangely relived as all the dry blood is washed away, I feel fresher but still guilty and disgusting, I have to tell Luke but if I do I know he'll kill Jonathan, this is.. it's too much pressure.

I come back to the tent and smile weakly at Luke, he frowns.

"why did you even think this was a good idea?"

"Like I said, I couldn't let him go in there alone Luke, I had to help, try atleast."

I look at Jon's pale passed out face and a tear rollds down my cheek.

"do you think a bite will make him one?"

"Ryan I want to think that's a movie thing, let's just hope it's not true..."

I nod and wipe the tears away and hug Luke, but the hug feels gross, wrong and dirty, I'm not telling him something and it's messing with me.

"Luke, things happened on that trip, things were said and done..."

"what..?"

"but I will never be able to tell you those things, I can bare to think about the horror that was brought upon us that hour..."

"what was said?"

I looked away from Luke and hid my face, full of shame.

"tell me Ryan, you are obviously feeling guilty about something."

I'll tell him.. I'll tell him a little bit of what went down.

"I'm sorry Luke but our drive to rob the costco was you, was about you getting up and leaving we were both mad at..at you and we did it just to make you mad, that is if you would ever find out, and you did..."

Luke shook his head in anger.

"what is wrong with you two."

"just forgive him, that's all you needed to do!"

"get the fuck out of this tent."

"YOU'RE MAD AT ME?!"

"YES FOR FUCKING ALMOST GETTING-"

thats it...

"FUCK YOU LUKE! I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT! FOR GODSAKES JONATHAN KISSED ME!"

Luke was about to yell at me but, his mouth was sutkc wide open, his anger turned into confusion than back into anger as he looked at Jonathan.

"he... did what now?"

"nothing... he did nothing..."

Luke looked at me with a side eye and scoffed, I snapped, oh my god no why did I say anything!? stupid Ryan stupid Ryan.

"Ryan... tell me.. what did Jonathan do?"

"he um.. he uhhh... tried to kiss me.."

yes, nice save Ryan! let's just hope he buys the new lie.

"he tried?"

"but I wouldn't.. let him."

Luke nodded his head slowly and left the tent.

"watch over him, I need.. to do something."

"ok-okay."

fuck.


	25. Luke: 24

Once we finally get back to camp, I almost faint from exhaustion, but I hustle through it and carry Jon to his tent and slowly put him down on his air mattress, Ryan shuffles over to the other side of him and tends to hi wounds still.

I feel like crying.

"are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan, what about you? you were being mauled by them."

Ryan touches his face and he rubs blood off of it, I sigh and wipe my cheek, blood coming off of it too, I look at Ryan as he tries to get the blood off his cheek.

"you can go clean up.. I'll watch over him."

He smiles slighlty.

"yea.. yea okay."

Ryan left the tent, I grab Jon's hand and squeeze it a little, my eyes trace all over his banadaged wounds and blood stained clothing, I guess I was doing it longer than I though because Ryan came back soon enough.

Ryan smiles at me but I just frown.

"why did you even think this was a good idea?"

as much as I'm mad at them, I just want Jon to be okay.

"Like I said, I couldn't let him go in there alone Luke, I had to help, try atleast."

Ryan glared at Jon's bloody face and sighed.

"do you think a bite will make him one?"

"Ryan I want to think that's a movie thing, let's just hope it's not true..."

Ryan wipes tears from his eyes and walked over to me, he hugged me tightly,I enjoyed it but it felt gross as we were both dirty as all hell.

"Luke, things happened on that trip, things were said and done..."

"what..?"

what is he talking about? is he hiding something from me?

"but I will never be able to tell you those things, I can bare to think about the horror that was brought upon us that hour..."

he's not telling me everything.. I knew something was off

"what was said?"

Ryan looks away from me, he's clearly guilty

"tell me Ryan, you are obviously feeling guilty about something."

"I'm sorry Luke but our drive to rob the costco was you, was about you getting up and leaving we were both mad at..at you and we did it just to make you mad, that is if you would ever find out, and you did..."

I shook my head, so now he's blamming me for this.

"what is wrong with you two."

"just forgive him, that's all you needed to do!"

fuck this bullshit.

"get the fuck out of this tent."

"YOU'RE MAD AT ME?!"

I want to hit him but I can't.

"YES FOR FUCKING ALMOST GETTING-"

"FUCK YOU LUKE! I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT! FOR GODSAKES JONATHAN KISSED ME!"

Ryan better- wait what. 

my mouth wide open, I shut it and look over to Jon, he.. he fucking... ..

"he... did what now?"

"nothing... he did nothing..."

I looked at Ryan and scoffed, I knew Ryan was hiding something from me, but now I learn that my brother kissed my boyfriend. great. Just great. I want the truth.

I need the truth.

"Ryan... tell me.. what did Jonathan do?"

"he um.. he uhhh... tried to kiss me.."

wait.. what?

"he tried?"

"but I wouldn't.. let him."

I nodded, I know he's lying and Jon actually kissed him.

"watch over him, I need.. to do something."

"ok-okay."

I left the tent, I look back and hear Ryan cry a little, I want to be sad, but there's too much anger


	26. Ryan: 25

I cried, I watched as Luke left the tent and I cired, I couldn't stop my emotions from over flowing, I just had to let them out I felt the waterfall pour from my eyes as I tried to keep my eyes open to watch if Jonathn was okay, it hurt, it hurt to cry... 

I held Jonathan's hand, I don't feel affection for him but he's a friend and I care about my friends, even Luke, though he's mad at me, I sniffle and grab a piece of toilet paper to blow my running nose, I turn back around to see Jonathan's eyes open.

"R-Ryan?"

"You're awake!"

"ar-are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that.. haha..."

I wiped my eyes and sniffled, I wanted to hug him but it was hard since I could tell her was in too much pain for physical contact.

"I sh-should really be a-asking If I'll b-be alright?"

"I don't know.. but Luke says that all those zombies that bite you and turn you are all movie stuff..."

"Luke... wh-where is he?"

"he left to do... something... we fought...kinda.."

Jonathan frowned

"wh-what happened?"

"he's mad..that you.. tried to kiss me"

"tried...."

"I saved your ass, and you know it, so don't ever ask of anything from me, cause if I didn't say TRIED you'd be dead."

"I k-know, thank you.."

"as much as I'm sad for you, I'm mad at you."

"r-rightfully so."

I frown at Jonathan, I sigh and roll my eyes, now that he's awake and not dead my sadness is gone and it's just filled with anger, he's come between me and Luke and it'smade both of us upset, what is he trying to do!?

"are you strong enough to stay awake...?"

"I guess."

"then I'll be back later to feed you or something, if Luke comes back tell him I just didn't want to look at you anymore."

"b-but Ryan w-wait!"

I got up and took another peice of toilet paper to wipe the tears pouring my eyes again, I left the tent and ran into Luke who was standing outside the door.

"Luke...?"

"Ryan."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ryan."

I hugged Luke like I was dying, like it was my last hug ever, which it very well could be but I don't want to think like that right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so so so very sorry Luke I'm-"

"shhh I know... I know"

I cry into Luke's shoulder and he rubs my back and embraces me and hugs me tightly.

"Jon's awake.."

"he's awake..?"

"don't hurt him, he doesn't need that right now."

I tugged on Luke's sweater and he smiled sweetly at me, I smiled weakly at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I have a lot of pent up anger at Jon, even before you came into my life, I just get carried away."

"I can tell."

"I'll leave him alone for now, but he's gonna have to talk to me about this trying to kiss my boyfriend thing."

I blushed

"boy friend?"

"I didn't say anything"

Luke said sarcastically, he tugged my hair lighlty and walked away from me, I yanked his hoodie and he looked at me with an innocent face.

"what?"

"what did you call us?"

"nothing.. totally nothing..."

"Luke!!!!"

"shush"

I followed him to get something to eat.


	27. Luke: 26

I left the tent, I could hear the sobs of Ryan get quieter and quiter as I walk away, I really don't know why I left or where I was going.. I was just so mad and upset I couldn't be cooped up in a little tent right now.

I walked to the storage tent and grabbed an empty back pack and filled it full of sand, well as full as I could get it.

I took a baseballe bat and started beating the shit out of it, the sand pouring out and flying in the air, the dust making me cough and close my eyes, I contiue to 

I sat down in the dust staring at the ripped and beaten up bag, it made me smile.

I re-fill the bag with less sand this time, I stand it up and beat the shit out of it again but this time the little sand was staying in the bag.

I contiued to beat it up.

After a solid 5 minutes of beating a bag until it's literal scrap, I get up and leave the bat on the ground, it sinks in the sand a little but I leave it there and walk back to the tent.

I tried to say something but before I could Ryan walked right into me.

"Luke...?"

"Ryan."

"I love you."

well that was something I didn't think I'd hear right at this moment.

"I love you too Ryan."

Ryan hugged me so tight, like he was trying to kill me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, so so so very sorry Luke I'm-"

I hugged him back.

"shhh I know... I know"

Ryan cried into my shoulder, I sigh and rub his back making him calm down in my arms a little.

"Jon's awake.."

what....

"he's awake..?"

"don't hurt him, he doesn't need that right now."

Ryan tugged on my sleeve and I smiled at him, I know he doesn't want me to hurt him, I don't want to hurt him.. I don't want him dead, but I do... I lean down and kiss Ryan's forehead making him smile

"I have a lot of pent up anger at Jon, even before you came into my life, I just get carried away."

"I can tell."

"I'll leave him alone for now, but he's gonna have to talk to me about this trying to kiss my boyfriend thing."

Ryan's face turned red, I snickered.

"boy friend?"

"I didn't say anything"

I said in a sarcastic tone, I tugged on Ryan's hair lightly and walked away from him, Ryan yanked me back and I stared at him with the most innocent face I could pull off.

"what?"

He looked at me dead in the eyes.

"what did you call us?"

I had to hold back my laughter.

"nothing.. totally nothing..."

"Luke!!!!"

"shush"

I walked away and Ryan followed me.

"I'm very hungry.. I've been so hurt I forgot abut food..."

"me too honestly.."

I hugged Ryan as I decided what to make, I decided beef stew, Ryan tossed fire wood into the fire pit and some papers and walked around searching for something else.

I opened the can and poured it into a pan and placed it over the not lit fire.

"What are you looking for?"

"a fire starter"

I laughed and gave him the one that was beside me.

"here."

"you hid it from me!"

I hugged Ryan tightly, breathing in his scent and embracing his love.

He hugged back and kissed my cheek.

"Jonathan might need some stew too."

I looked to the ground, the mention of his name is so putting off it makes me wanna..wanna punch something.

"sorry... maybe... I'll take it to him, just a little bit, don't want to waste anything."

"yeah..."

"I love you."

Ryan kissed my cheek again and turned around to light the fire, I sat in a chair and watched as he struggled to set it on fire, I watched and laughed at him.

He soon got it to light, and the fire spread through all the logs slowly, the pot heated up and steam came from the boiling stew.

Ryan sat on my lap, which hurt still... my thigh is still fucked up from him stabbing it, wait thinking of injuries, I scan my eyes over the several bandages and bruises all over Ryan's arms and legs, I can tell he's in pain...

"Ryan..."

"Yes?"

"are you okay?"

Ryan was silent for a seccond, he looked into my eyes with confusion.

"yes?"

"you have so many bandages and bruises..."

"oh that.. I'll be fine.... I just need time, like each one of us."

Ryan weakly smiled at me and rested his head in the crook of my neck, he hummed a tune as he slowly drifted to sleep, I could feel him go limp in my arms which made me smile, but I soon had to wake him to get the food.

I set Ryan in our tent and took the stew off the fire and let it cool before spliting it equally into three thermoses.

I look at Ryan who's sleepy as hell, I leave the stew beside him and carry one to Jon's tent.

oh boy here we go.


	28. Ryan: 27

"I'm very hungry.. I've been so hurt I forgot abut food..."

"me too honestly.."

Luke hugged me, he held up a soup can and I smiled, I threw wood into the fire put and grabbed random paper I found and tossed it in too, hopefully those weren't important.

I reached for the boxes of matches but I was surprised when it wasn't there, I searched around the fire pit for it but the box was gone.

"What are you looking for?"

"a fire starter"

Luke giggled at me, then he grabbed a box of matches that was right beside me. 

"here."

"you hid it from me!"

Luke hugged me again, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Jonathan might need some stew too."

Luke looked down, I know he's mad, I know he has so many closed off emotions he won't share or won't show, I frown and rub his arm slowly, he looked up at me.

"sorry... maybe... I'll take it to him, just a little bit, don't want to waste anything."

"yeah..."

"I love you."

I kissed his cheek again, and I turned to light the fire, took a few matches but I managed to light the fire just fine, but Luke thought it was funny.

so I sat on his lap, he huffed in pain, he deserves it.

"Ryan..."

"Yes?"

"are you okay?"

I looked at him confused, I mean yeah i'm fine.?

"yes?"

"you have so many bandages and bruises..."

oh... that's what he's talking about.

"oh that.. I'll be fine.... I just need time, like each one of us."

I smiled at him, and I rested my head on his shoulder, I started humming a song I used to love but the words are weakly forgotten now. I started getting sleepy..

I opened my eyes and Luke was carrying me into the tent, I smiled and closed my eyes as he laid me down on the mattress.

I wake up again and see Luke putting a bowl of soup beside me, I smile and roll over and close my eyes until he leaves.

I sit up and slowly eat the soup.

After I finished eating it I sat on the mattress and just fiddled with the zipper of the sleeping bag beneath me and frowned.

oh shit... Luke had to bring soup to Jonathan...

oh..

FUCK


	29. Luke: 28

I stand outside of the tent door, just staring at it, listening to the heavy breathing coming from inside of it, the can of soup shaking in my hand.. why am I shaking!?

I can't move I feel like I'm stuck in the ground waiting for something to happen, but it won't if I don't do anything.

I man up and cough

"who's t-there?"

"Luke..."

"come in..."

I un-zip the tent and step in, I hand him the can without even looking at his face, he sighs and grabs the can weakly, it almost drops but I catch it.

"you're so clumbsy Jon! be more careful"

"okay bu-but you're so fucking stupid! you gave the weak man something heavy!"

I snicker and so does Jon, I look at his stupid face

"you're the weak one alright! lift some weights skeleton!"

"sorry I'm not a beef cake!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

I smile and put the can down the hug Jon. He gripps onto me with all his strength and cries into my shoulder, he starts laughing and so do I.

"I thought you were gonna kill me Luke..."

"I may not forgive you for kissing my man, but you're still my brother"

"I love you Luke"

I hugged him tighter, he whimpered and I let him go

"I love you too, brothers for life."

He smiled at me and rolled his eyes, I frowned

"what is it now?"

"can I eat in peace?"

I laughed

"right... goodnight Jon- or should I say brother...."

"yes"

"no I should say boyfriend stealer!"

Jon snickered making him spill some soup on him

"brother was better!"

"of course it was"

I laughed and left the tent, I heard him happily sigh after I closed the tent door, I frowned. I will never forgive him for trying to kill my boyfriend, and kissing him, but I can forget about it.

I started walking back to the tent when I bumped into Ryan

"Ry?"

"Luke I shouldn't of made you go in there! I know you're mad at him!"

"no, we made up"

Ryan smiled, and hugged me

"I knew you could do it"

I kissed the top of Ryan's head and took him back to the tent, I laid him on the mattress he tried to roll over to get comfortable but I held him down facing me.

"what are you doing mister?"

"this"

I leaned down and kissed Ryan's cheek and then his neck, his face went bright red

"Luk-luke!"

"just don't be loud... he'll never know..."

Ryan giggled and nodded as I contiued.


	30. Ryan: 29

I slowly got out the bed and stumbled around the tent trying to find a flash light or something, I quickly gave up and stumbled out into the dark and I tried to zip the tent back up but it didn't seem to work, instead I fell over.

"fuck..."

I stood up and tried to dust myself off but I gave up again trying to walk over to Jonathan's tent but instead I run into something.

"owww.."

"Ry?"

I wrapped my hands around the figure

"Luke I shouldn't of made you go in there! I know you're mad at him!"

I was about to cry, I might of got Jonathan in more trouble or-

"no, we made up"

what... he... I smiled and hugged him tight

"I knew you could do it!"

Luke kissed my head and helped me find out way back to the tent since I had so much trouble getting out, he laid me down on the mattress I was trying to roll over, I like sleeping on my side but Luke held me down.

"what are you doing mister?"

"this"

Luke came closer to me and kissed my cheek, then he made his way down further and further and I could feel my face on fire.

"Luk-luke!"

"just don't be loud... he'll never know..."

I giggled and let him continue, he slowly pulled my shirt off, of course with my help since it was so dark and he kissed my chest lightly making me squirm a bunch.

we had some... fun before I went to bed in his arms.

I woke up to a loud noise, a very loud noise, It was so loud I couldn't even tell what it was before covering my ears with the pillow and shutting my eyes, who I assume was Luke hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"wh-what is happening!?"

I shouted to him tryin to make sure he can hear me, he just hugged me tighter, I frowned and shoved him off of me and put my shirt on and some pants and grabbed a baseball bat and left the tent only to be greeted with the booming sound and the bright light of the sun.

Tears welled in my eyes, unstoppable. I cried asI ran over to Jonathan's tent to see he wasn't there. I yelled back to Luke but I doubt he heard me, I couldn't hear myself, thats when a big dust cloud knocked me to the ground.

I covered my face with my arms and tried to hold my breath, but it was over right after it started, I looked around the desolate sandy area to see helicopters overtop the city we would raid, half of it missing, the loud noise was gone but my ears rung.

"Ry!"

"What's fucking going on? where's Jonathan!"

"you woke up last night and yelled that someone was here they-"

"who!?"

"they knocked you back out, I pretended to still be asleep..."

I frowned, wanting to rub the tears out my eyes but the sand on my hands will sting, so I stuff my face into Luke's chest and hug him tightly

"they said they'd come back for us."

"Jon..Jonathans gone Luke.."

"I know..."

Luke sniffled and hugged me close before kissing my sandy head.

We stood there hugging for hours it felt, but then I head the helicopters get closer to us, so I started waving at the ones flying above us when one started to lower.

"stay there, we're coming."

I looked at Luke with a big ass smile.

"I can't.. I'm so happy other people are alive!"

"yeah! it's not just us against the world anymore Ry!"

I hugged Luke again and watched as the helicopter flew further away and landed in the sand, two men approached us. I let go of Luke and held his hand tight and smiled at the two who came up to us.

"I'm General Joe and this is Sergant Mark, we're soilders sent from the remaining survivors."

"I'm Ryan, and this is Luke, we had another named Jonathan"

"yes we got him before the blast, our Med thought the blast would surely kill him."

"well thank you, where are we going?"

"to the camp of course, we'll heal you up give you check ups and maybe if you pass the tests become a soilder yourself, going on missions to search for people like yourselves."

"tests?"

Luke squeezed my hand un-sure if we should go.

"yes, like agility, smarts, stuff like that."

"okay! yes we'll come of course, can we grab some things?"

"take your time."

I pulled Luke into our tent and started packing a bag, he frowned

"this seems, suspicious..."

"I don't care. They have Jonathan, I want to go see him."

"that's true..."

I hugged Luke

"we'll be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I ended out hug and he kissed me before we left the tent and followed the men into the helicopter, I held Luke's hand as it went up because I've never done this.. kinda scary.

Maybe, we can have somewhat a normal life now.


	31. Luke and Ryan: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter after this, so don't worry!

After going through countless tests and studies Ryan and Luke were put together in the guard category, set up outside the safe place to guard the people inside, Jonathan fully recovered and was set to work as a farmer a long side other recovering people, and easyier job for those who are damaged.

To see kids running around in the safe spot made Ryan hopeful of the future, the hundreds of people still alive and safe, and maybe even more if patrol were to find more.

Ryan wished to have kids but he knew it would be more than hard to find a kid to take care of, since all the other people here wanted their own and wanted to raise them well.

It had been 4 years since they were found by patrol, trusted guards and telling stories to many kids who loved to visit them. Jonathan worked hard enough to become a patrol member, he would go out finding and saving people like they did for him.

Ryan's body was aching more and more, time had really caught up with him, though he was still young he wasn't the strongest so he was fired and moved to medic, which is what he was pretty good at already, helping and saving those who come in hurt, or even helping kids who play to roughly with each other.

Ryan was content finally living in a make shift house with Luke, and living close by to Jonathan, but he was always out saving lives and Luke was alwaus out guarding, Ryan had small shifts.

Ryan was happy, so was Luke and Jonathan.

Though Ryan felt something bad was coming, something bad was going to happen but he was't sure what it was, until they heard that Jonathan never came back.

Luke and Ryan begged for them to go back, but they refused since the area they lost him in was infested, Luke and Ryan packed their things, ready to take action into their own hands.


	32. Jonathan: 31

walked through the muddy forest floor, calling for my patrol buddies, radioing them, I never got any responses.

The cold air was finally getting to me, making me understand nobody was coming for me, leaving me out here with limited ammo and food and water, I worked so hard to get here to become a patrol member I just wanted to find and help people like they helped and found me, It's what I owe to myself and universe but here I am, one of my first trips and they left me behind.

They have to come back eventually right? I take out my radio and try once again

"hello? Jonathan-04 here stuck in last location, someone please send help"

I wait like a solid 5 minutes and no response, just empty static. I put my radio away and contiure to trek through the harsh forest, over grown in the last years. I cut through thick branches and vines with my knife and watch where I'm stepping, so I don't sink into mud.

It's been days I think since they left me here, or atleast I think days, I find a big enough space to set up for the night as I can see the sun going down... I think.

I settle on a log and make a small fire to keep as warm as possible, the nights grow colder and colder.

I pull out my radio once more and call for help,once again no answer. I put as many greens as I can in the fire so it smokes more, hoping a plane can see it.

I start to drift off when my radio makes some noises, so I pull it out and turn the nob to reach a clear signal, but then it goes quiet. I smack the radio but nothing happens and it won't turn on again. My radio fucking died! I yelled out for help but o answer. I cry to myself as my fire goes out and it starts to rain.

great.

I keep treking because I need to find a tree to cover me from the rain or I'm going to get sick.

I hear growling and pull out my handgun, I use my flashlight and see a couple zombie roaming around in the forest, I try to sneak away but the branches cracking under my feet make them head in my direction, I shoot them which alerts more zombies to come at me, I panic and start to run through the forest.

I trip on a root or branch and fall to the ground fuck I'm covered in mud now aand my ankle hurts so bady, I cry to myself shooting at zombies advancing to me when I hear a whisper.

I turn my head to my left and see someone shoot a bow and arrow at a zombie and someone to my right throw a spear at the zombie really close to me, I try to stand up but fail when a bunch of vines fall on me, I look up to see people in the trees motioning for me to grab them, so I grab the vines and they pull me up while an army of people on the ground kill most of the zombies, beforing behing lifted up by vines too.

they set me on a thick branch and tie me to the trunk.

"who are you? why are you covered in army clothes?"

I frown.

"who are you!? and why do you live up here!?"

The man woman looks at me confused and whsipers to the woman on her left and she nods, they tie my hands together and my ankles, which hurt since one of mine are now like broken.

they tie me to a big vine and swing me from tree branch to tree branch, I try not to scream since this kinda fucking scary.

I see a big tree house without people standing outside of it, then look up higher in the trees and see more tree houses but smaller. they cut the vines and shove me into the tree house, the woman drags me up to a man sitting on a blanket.

"who is this?"

"man in forest, with guns and weapons."

"why was he here?"

I bud in

"I can explain!"

"shut your mouth"

I shake my head and widen my eyes, nobody tells me to shut up.

They whisper amoung each other, and the man looks at me funny and laughs

"why are you here army man?"

I clear my throat, my voice sounding harsh since I think I'm getting sick, I'm hungry and thirtsy.

"First off my name is Jonathan, I came from a camp where we rescue and help re build society, I was on a trip here to find people and bring them back to heal them up and rescue them, but then my team left me behind, I've been stranded for... a couple days I think..."

The man nods and laughs.

"well Jonathan, does it look like we need help?"

"clearly not"

The man smiles and orded them to untie my hands and ankles, I hiss at the pain when the lady unties my ankles.

"are you okay?"

"I tripped running from zombies."

The man walked over to me and pulled my muddy boot off and liften my pants leg up to see a very swollen ankle, jesus it turned purple real fast.

The man orders the people to bring him something, I panic and look around when a bunch of women enter the room and put a cold cloth on my ankle and gave me a pillows to lie down on.

"what's this for? aren't you scared I have weapons? I can kill you easily!"

"I'm not scared, you told me the truth earlier, why would you change your story now? why would you tell me this fact after I figured it out?"

my eyes brows raised, smirked this man is clever.

"fine, you got me but how did you know I wasn't lying?"

"because you didn't ask to be untied, you didn't ask for anything, you told me your name and why you were here, nothing else."

He chuckled and I frowned, dang nothing can get this guy.

"why are you helping me then?"

he turned to face me and his smile was gone, his face seemed kinda zoned out.

"because maybe you can help me with something."

I cocked my eyebrow up, confused as to what that means, cause I need to get back home I have no time to help this guy.

The moon was high in the sky and I felt sleepy, the man came over to me and gave me a thick blanket, and took off my other muddy boot and handed it to a lady.

"what are you doing?"

"helping you get comfortable, I'm willing to leave my treehouse and use a spare one to let you rest, I can even get some ladies to lie with you."

my face turned red, I shook my head no and sat up, wincing in pain.

"I don't want ladies... what?"

"oh, well then have a good sleep."

"you can stay here with me, I don't mind"

fuck I said that without thinking.

"okay. Lydia give me another blanket."

the lady gave him a blanket and he lied down on his pillow and sighed, as the lady blew out all the candles and left the treehouse closing the curtain door.

it was awkard silent for a little, like.. like a sleepover when I was little.

"why are you really here Jonathan?"

he sounded closer to me, I felt something step on my thigh, it kinda hurt but it kinda felt good.

"what?.. WHAT!?"

I turn my head to see the man kneeling on my leg with a spear head to my throat.

"I'm not stupid, what do you want from us."

I felt frozen, I couldn't move and I felt a lot of blood rushing with his knee close to my crotch, I gulped and tried to speak.

"I promise I mean no harm.. I didn't know... you were even here!"

He dug harder into my leg with his knee and I winced in pain.

"no man would refuse ladies to cuddle in sleep, and offer the leader to stay in the same room as him without a plan. What do you take me for?"

I sighed and laughed

"this is your house not mine, I don't need you to leave cause of me!"

He pressed harder with the spear head on my throat and I gulped again, sweaty nervously.

"and the women? why refuse?"

I gulped, thinking about my small amount of training I slapped his hand away and rolled him onto his back and pull out my knife and held it to his chest and held him down with my body.

"you underestimate what I can do, you saw my army clothes and guns"

"could of been a ploy"

I chuckled and held his hands above his head to stop him from smacking me or slapping me.

"I didn't mean to fucking show up here, your people resuced me after I was about to become dinner for those zombies on the ground!"

I heard a soft chuckle

"then let me go, this isn't a gret impression then."

I felt his crotch grow on mine and my face turned red thank god it was pretty dark in here, my thoughts made me let go of his hands and he swiped the blade out of my hand but didn't try to push me off of him.

"right I should.. get off..."

I sighed and acted withoit thinking as I smashed my lips onto his, but he kissed back and rolled us over again to where he was ontop. I laughed.

"the names Evan"

"nice to finally meet you Evan"

He chuckled and kissed me, unbuttoning my army jacket.

I woke up with Evan beside me, we're both naked.. jesus Joanthan why are you like this...

I got woke him up and we both got dressed, I grabbed my knife without him noticing and he bandaged uo my ankle, right after people walked in to see us, messy hair but fully dressed.. thank god...

"Breakfast was prepared early fot a guest..."

"great, Jonathan, they've prepared you food."

"really Eva-"

"yes"

why did he cut me off, he chuckled nervously and he motioned for the two ladies to leave. and then sighed happily as he held my hand

"nobody calls me Evan, don't call me Evan in front of people"

"okay..."

Evan smiled as he helped me walk out of the room and into another one across a wooden bridge, where people sat on the floor and there was a big display of food pn the ground, in wooden bowls and plates. I smiled as the women helped me sit down and feed me.

I happily ate, and drank water since I was so thirsty and so hungry for the past few days... or weeks? I have no idea.

Every night I'd stay in Evan's house with him, we might have fun or not and he'd care for my ankle while I'd watch and make sure he was safe and sound while he slept, I cared for him now... we got to know each other a lot...

I was sitting with him eating rice when people barge in

"PEOPLE ARE HERE WITH GUNS, THEY SHOT TWO GUARDS!"

Evan stood up and ran outside, I followed to see two army men on the ground shooting people on the ground, that aren't zombies. I paniced and grabbed my gun from where I hid it, Evan was shocked to see I kept it after he told me to throw it away.

"why is there only two? don't you guys come with thousands?"

"that is weird, I thought-"

"Lydia, get the high guard to throw vines, tie them up. stop them from shooting more, get medics down to help the people."

I watched as the army men stomped through the thick forest gunning down anything that moved, luckily they don't know we are up here, I take my gun and load it, Evan held my hand.

"Jonathan, no."

"I have to, they might know me, I can stop this"

"or you could die-"

"I won't"

"we can handle this"

I frowned, he kissed my cheek.

"let us try."

I nod and let Evan make signals to people who, climb their way down vines and shoot the army men with arrows while hidden in bushes and behind rocks, I watch as people lower vines, the army men look up but their guns are yanked from their hands by the vines.

I turn around when my radio starts making static noises again, maybe the batteries weren't dead, I turn it on and try to find a proper signal.

I hear yelling and screaming and arrowing being shot when I find the signal.

"Ryan I love you"

"Luke this is my fault."

Holy fucking mother fucking jesus you're shitting me.

I run out of the room and push Evan out of the way and cut the vines, so they fall back to the ground, and grab their guns, and stash them behind me.

"Jonathan what the fuck are you doing?"

I didn't reply I Just grabbed a vine, despite my ankle and slid down it.

Ryan and Luke looked up and screamed as I lowered and fell ontop of them.

"get off us you fucking creepy forest monster!"

I laughed, knowing it was Luke who just called me a 'creepy forest monster'

"I have a knife!"

I knew that was Ryan, so I rolled off of them and started laughing, the two grabbed their hand guns and aimed them at me.

"who are you?" Luke said, dusting off his shoulders while aiming his gun at my forehead.

I laughed and stood up not scared of their guns, I heard Evan whispering above me and the whole community whisper, Ryan and Luke doesn't seem to hear or notice them..

I slap the guns out of my face and hug the two in a big embrace, Ryan drops his gun and Luke tries to stab me when I back away.

"really doofus, stop trying to stab me"

Luke's jaw went slack as he dropped his knife, Ryan covered his mouth and Luke hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

I cried into his shoulder when I heard Evan whsiper.

"he's going to leave me"

I pushed Luke back he was shocked, but Ryan hugged me next, I pushed him away and grabbed a vine then tugged on it and the peope lifted me up, Luke grabbed a vine and so did Ryan, they got pulled up too.

"what is this Jonathan? you're gone for a month and you start a community!?"

"this isn't mine"

"it's mine"

Evan stepped through the crowd, he looked upset, mad and I bet it's cause he thinks I'm leaving him... but Luke and Ryan.. they must of came to get me...

"who are you?"

"leader of this community, who are you and what are you doing here!?"

They both looked at me

"came to get our friend, nobody else wanted to come back to get you Jonathan but I did, we wanted you back."

Ryan send grabbing my hand and holding it, I smiled but frowned when I looked back at an angry Evan.

"so Jonathan, is it time for you to leave?"

I looked at a smiling Ryan and Luke

"I'm not leaving."

"what?"

"WHAT!?"

"huh?"

I smiled and turned to a happy Evan, but frowned when I saw the sad faces on my two best friends.

"why? Jon why!?"

"brother..."

"you said they didn't want me there, nobody came for me but you two... I wanna stay they love me here, I love everyone here... I want to stay."

"Jon.. you bitch..."

"I'm sorry Luke... I'm sorry"

"I'm safe, I'm fine here. I have a home here.."

Evan smiled and held my hand, Ryan looked at us and smiled, but frowned again and whispered to Luke but I could hear it.

"he and that guy are a thing, we can't force him to come with us Lukey."

Luke sighed, and nodded.

"atleast we know you're safe Jon... just.. vist us? or we can visit you?"

Luke tossed me a new radio, and smiled

"keep in touch brother"

I smile as Evan wraps his hands around my waist, I see Ryan frown when he looks at me then quickly looks away.

"sorry for making you guys come out..."

"we can head back home, it'll be a while.."

Luke hugs Ryan tightly and kisses his forehead.

"you two can stay for a while.." Evan said smiling, the rest of the people nodded.

"why?"

"any friend of Jonathan's is mine." Evan smiled, I smiled when Luke and Ryan nodded.

They joined us and relaxed, we hung out for days, but then the made the journey to return home, we gave them guns back and food for their journey, I get to stay with Evan...

I kissed Evan on the cheek and we cuddled in our bed.


End file.
